


Из пены и щёлочи

by The_Last_American_Virgin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drama, Fantastic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_American_Virgin/pseuds/The_Last_American_Virgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может быть, Стив обманывает сам себя. Может, Баки больше не тот, кого он знал. Но есть ли на самом деле разница? Каждый сам решает, во что ему верить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из пены и щёлочи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на All Out Big Bang 2015  
> Иллюстратор: Aileine

| Однажды человек будущего подошел к своему другу.   
«Друг мой, – сказал он. – Люблю тебя больше жизни!»   
Друг помолчал маленько, а потом строго ответил:   
«Но умирать все-таки не надо».[*](http://noon22.livejournal.com/13268.html)  
---|---  
  
– Здравствуйте. Билет до Соляриса, пожалуйста. – Стив улыбнулся, глядя в глаза   
хорошенькой темнокожей девушке. Та улыбнулась в ответ, с профессиональной ловкостью прикасаясь микрочипом к его пальцу. 

– Билет активирован. Хорошей вам встречи, – пожелала она. 

Дежурная фраза прозвучала как никогда стереотипно, и Стив почувствовал легкий укол раздражения. Как будто на Солярис прилетают, только чтобы встретиться с покойниками. 

Но возражать не стал: подхватил сумку и направился к залу ожидания.   
Девушка его не узнала, но оно и к лучшему. Стиву казалось, что само его появление здесь – почти преступление. 

Стив не хотел больше летать. 

Зал ожидания был именно таким, каким Стив запомнил. Ничего не изменилось за те три года, что Стив не появлялся здесь. 

Огромное полупустое пространство, казавшееся бескрайним, словно космос, и редкие вкрапления кристаллов холодного стекла, похожих на колкие куски льда. Движущиеся по своим орбитам с помощью незримых сил кристаллы как будто никак не взаимодействовали друг с другом, но Стив отчетливо видел выверенную и безупречную композицию. А мягкая подсветка, ложившаяся на их грани идеальными бликами, помогала завершить образ вселенной в миниатюре. 

Когда-то весь этот тихий шепот вечной жизни казался Стиву потрясающе красивым, и он намеренно спускался сюда почти перед каждым вылетом, но теперь чувствовал лишь глухую тоску. 

Встав на подходящую магнитную дорожку, он перенесся на высоту второго этажа в свободную одноместную кабинку. Огороженное силовым полем пространство снизу виделось лишь темной дымкой, вписывающейся в общую гармонию зала. Никто не сможет увидеть Стива. Но и сам Стив не сможет увидеть остальных пассажиров, ожидающих своих рейсов, если не пожелает обратного. 

Стив не желал, предпочитая иллюзию одиночества. 

Коснувшись поля, он развернул трансляцию полета старстарка, поставил напоминание о времени, а затем открыл страничку Соляриса. 

Все, что нужно было, он о Солярисе уже знал, но все равно пробежался глазами по тексту: один крохотный абзац о самой планете и подробная презентация культурно-развлекательного комплекса с предлагающимися к описанию D-шками. Эпоха изучения Соляриса давно закончилась, он уже не волновал так сильно, не казался таким таинственным и загадочным, как когда-то. Стал привычен и приспособлен для нужд людей, как электричество или атомная энергия. 

Из ученых там оставалась только горстка энтузиастов, продолжающих эксперименты в надежде понять происходящее на планете. В основном на Солярис отправлялись по другим причинам, не ради изучения непостижимого разума. 

Солярис вскрывал людей изнутри, и как из ящика Пандоры на свет выползало плохое, болезненное, становясь зримым, осязаемым и зачастую еще более уродливым.   
Но хорошее становилось – великим. 

И потому Солярис был раем для желающих узнать себя и свои потаенные страхи. А также большим помощником в работе психологов и психотерапевтов.   
Но главным его даром была встреча. 

Первая в истории человечества встреча вызвала у обитателей Земли скорее шок и отвращение, как будто кто-то прикоснулся к тому, что трогать никак нельзя.   
Но для тех, кто потерял близких, не существует запретов. 

Если смерть приходила трагично, внезапно, и человек никак не мог с ней примириться, то в подсознании она играла главенствующую роль, позволяя появиться фантому умершего. 

И крисы кельвины нового времени летели навстречу своим хари. 

Стив не считал, что для решения его проблем так уж необходим отпуск на Солярисе, но его психолог думала иначе. 

Она выдала ему характеристику, полную нелицеприятных эпитетов. 

«Стив, ты застрял в прошлом. Стив, ты заморозил свои чувства. Стив, ты ни в чем не виноват, это был его выбор. Стив, отпусти его». 

Стиву оставалось только принять эту рекомендацию. Хотя сам он думал, что и так слишком многое отпустил, достаточно уже с него. 

Стив открыл сообщение, отправленное ему в общем чате зала. 

Наверное, стоило заблокировать доступ к его кабинке, но промолчать теперь было бы неправильным. 

– Эй, привет. Скучаешь? Не помешаю? 

– Нет, – ответил Стив сразу на оба вопроса, – здравствуй. 

Немного подумал и добавил вежливую D-эмоцию в конце. 

Собеседник не заставил себя ждать, шокируя Стива обилием противоречивых D-шек. 

– В первый раз на Солярис? Я к дочке, а ты к кому? 

– Вроде того. – На Солярисе Стив и вправду раньше не бывал, но путь знал. – К другу. 

– Хороший, значит, был друг. 

Сопровождающая D-эмоция была легкой и без капли сочувствия, уже осточертевшего до ужаса, и Стиву вдруг захотелось ответить также легко. 

– Почему был? Он и сейчас есть. Могу передать тебе его автограф. 

– Да ну? – По шкале недоверчивости D-шка тянула на все десять баллов. – И как зовут твоего друга? 

– Скажем так, его фамилия заключена в названии звездолета, на котором мы полетим. Так мне просить у него автограф? 

– Внучка будет в восторге! Большая его поклонница. 

– Тогда, если он будет в хорошем настроении, то попрошу. 

Таймер чувствительно кольнул Стива ощущением «пора!», и Стив свернул разговор. Он уже не жалел, что включился в него. Все-таки людям в возрасте скучно в одиночестве, а Стиву не трудно. 

Он кинул последний взгляд на трансляцию – старстарк медленно и эффектно (все как любил Тони) заходил на посадку. Многие в этот момент подключались к D-шкам пилота, желая испытать те же чувства, но Стив не стал. 

Нет – так нет, к чему ему теперь полеты. 

Посадка на рейс Земля – Солярис началась. 

 

Солярис – красивая планета. 

Испещренная гигантскими образованиями, тянущимися ввысь скелетообразными выступами, опоясанная хребтами из студенистой массы, она напоминала фантастический сад, затонувший в грозовой туче. Изменчивый и как будто бы вечный. 

И город, возведенный людьми, был под стать планете. 

Построенный высоко над поверхностью океана, он широко огибал образования, расползаясь вверх, вниз, во все стороны, спускаясь все ниже и постепенно обретая форму. Издалека он казался ладонью, ласкающей застывшие волны. 

Иногда океан вспучивался, рождая новое образование, и тогда город менял свою конструкцию в той части, которая оказывалась в опасности, поднимаясь выше или расходясь в стороны. Но общий вид оставался неизменным. 

Основные жилые помещения располагались подальше от образований, но интересующиеся могли спуститься почти вплотную к океану, чтобы полюбоваться на результаты его странных манипуляций. 

Стив после двухчасового полета хотел только одного – поскорее добраться до своего номера. 

Ожидая, пока девушка на стойке регистрации активирует данные, он с любопытством рассматривал ее партнера. У парня были светлые короткие вихры, голубые глаза и открытые располагающие черты лица. Но уставился он на Стива так, будто мечтал утопить в туалете. Определить, являлся ли тот фантомом или человеком не представлялось возможным, а спрашивать Стив не стал. 

– Ваш номер готов. Мы старались учесть ваши потребности, но если что-нибудь не понравится, то можете переделать интерьер по своему вкусу. 

Девушка пробила чип, идентифицирующий личность Стива. Рыжие локоны, красиво обрамляющие живое лицо, всколыхнулись вверх и снова опустились, когда она потянулась к Стиву, чтобы передать номерок активатора. 

С другой стороны, как вообще понять, что кто-то – фантом? 

Номер Стиву понравился. 

Он чувствовал себя немного старомодным, когда смотрел на оформление в стиле двадцать второго века. Но ему всегда было по душе что-то такое, от чего щемит сердце своей несбыточностью. 

Крошечные плавающие звезды покачивались на волнах, когда от шагов Стива расходились круги. Стив знал, что они нереальны, но он мог наклониться, зачерпнуть пригоршню, смотреть, как огоньки тают, растворяясь на пальцах. 

Звездная дорожка вела далеко за пределы окна во всю стену, обрушиваясь вниз непрерывным потоком. Пол, казалось, временами пошатывало то в одну, то в другую сторону. 

Вероятно, при темном небе смотрелось бы еще красивее, но Стив решил не менять голубоватое освещение солнца. Так тоже было неплохо. 

Он кинул сумку в шкаф – разберет завтра, коснулся рукой стены. Кровать мягкой волной опустилась вниз, обтекла Стива, расползлась по полу, формируясь под стандартный размер. 

Обычный постельный набор, обычное белое белье. Впрочем, наволочку украшали по одной синей и красной нити, как пульсация вен. 

Возле кровати в образовавшейся нише обнаружился фиал со снотворным, а рядом – портативный аннигилятор. 

«Сделай свой выбор, Нео», – подумал Стив. Повертел в руках аннигилятор, положил на место. 

По-настоящему он нужен был для опасных случаев, когда появившийся фантом был больше того, с чем мог бы справиться человек. Либо для тех, кто так и не решился, но Стив не привык отступать в любом случае. Пару секунд он раздумывал: не принять ли снотворное, лишь бы поскорее отключиться, но затем решил не торопить события. Он не мог точно понять, как отнесется к фантому, но сейчас ощущал теплое чувство ожидания, и ему хотелось, чтобы оно задержалось подольше. 

Он убавил дневной свет, открыл в старкфоне вкладку с недочитанной книгой и растворился в судьбах несуществующих людей. 

Фантомы не всегда появлялись сразу же после первого сна, Солярис иногда словно бы выбирал наиболее интересные ему самому проблемы, выковыривая их из глубин неосознанного. 

Но Стив не сомневался, что когда он откроет глаза, его уже будут ждать.   
Сон сморил его незаметно. 

Проснулся Стив резко и сразу же понял, что в комнате он не один. Он настороженно приоткрыл глаза и от неожиданности чуть было не завопил. Кто-то сидел рядом, упираясь руками в кровать по обе стороны от него, нависая, разглядывал. Протянул к нему руку, и неестественно холодные пальцы коснулись щеки. 

Стив дернулся, тыкаясь рукой в стену, – по комнате разлился мягкий аврорный свет. И тут же замер, судорожно втянув в себя воздух. 

– Здоров ты спать, – Баки уставился на него. Он улыбался, глаза его были живыми и блестели. – Не хотел тебя будить, приятель, но мне показалось, что ты умер. Ты там живой? 

– Ага, – хрипло ответил Стив. – Вполне. 

Первая волна оцепенения прошла, и Стив явственно ощущал, как его эмоции слишком быстро начали рваться наружу. 

Ему было плевать, призрак это или кто, перед ним сидел Баки, живой, его можно было потрогать, он дышал и разговаривал как все люди. 

Стива слегка потряхивало от перевозбуждения, он никогда не думал, что для принятия счастья тоже нужны силы. Рвано дыша и издавая звуки, похожие на всхлипы, он старался не зарыдать – глупо получится. Баки не поймет, начнет расспрашивать. А Стив не готов… не сейчас, когда сердце заходится как бешеное. 

Не выдержал, обхватил Баки руками за плечи, почти повиснув, и уткнулся носом куда-то в шею. 

– Я соскучился по тебе, Бак. 

– Я тоже, – тот похлопал его по спине. – Каждый день вижу твою рожу, и, представляешь, до сих пор не надоела. Ты чего, Стив? 

– Ничего, – ответил Стив, расцепляя объятия. – Так, ерунда всякая. Дурной сон.   
Баки выпрямился. 

Выглядел он именно так, как Стив себе представлял. 

Не постарел, конечно, нет. Но чуть отросли волосы и появился биомеханический протез. Блестящий, броский, без имитации под кожу. Именно такой Баки бы выбрал. Зачем ему подделка, притворяющаяся живой рукой? 

Стив был уверен, что уж стесняться своего увечья Баки бы не стал. 

– Придурок, – тепло сказал Баки, рассматривая Стива. 

– Тупица, – одними губами произнес Стив. 

Стало немного легче, как будто и впрямь отпустило. 

Стив поднялся с кровати, наскоро одернул одежду, в которой заснул. 

– Я в душ, – проговорил он, напоследок обласкав Баки взглядом. 

Стоило смыть остатки сна и стресса. Стив открыл проем ванной комнаты. 

– Давай, – отозвался Баки. Краем глаза Стив заметил, что тот потянулся к брошенному старкфону. 

Дверь бесшумно закрылась. Стив сбросил одежду в угол, отрегулировал температуру воды. Включенный душ тут же окатил его со всех сторон, исключая, впрочем, лицо, его Стив сполоснул сам. Мыльная вода сменялась чистой и обратно, пока Стив обдумывал свои эмоции. 

Он был рад, это да. И в то же время тревожился. Он не был уверен, что сможет отнестись к Баки легко, как к давнему другу, который на денек заглянул в гости, чтобы снова потом пропасть лет на десять. И он не хотел относиться к нему, как к фантому, тогда все вовсе было бы лишено смысла. 

Неясный шум вдруг отвлек его от противоречивых мыслей. Повернувшись, он застыл в оцепенении. Дверь мелко бугрилась и еле уловимо вибрировала, мягко втягивая, сглаживая выступы обратно. 

Стив, забыв про душ, моментально открыл дверь. 

Баки стоял со страшно помертвевшим бледным лицом, будто выстуженный зимой.   
– Ты ушел. Ты оставил меня, – прошептал он глухо. 

Дорожки слез на этом лице казались чем-то неестественным, слишком явным проявлением жизни. 

Стив отшатнулся в ужасе – он тысячу раз видел нечто подобное в своих кошмарах. И не сразу до него дошло, что следует воспринимать слова Баки буквально.   
Он совсем забыл, что фантомы не могут находиться далеко от своих людей. Вел себя, как привык, поддавшись своим чувствам. 

Баки просто перепугался, когда надолго потерял Стива из виду, и попытался сломать дверь. 

Наверное, ему было очень больно. 

Стив ощутил укол жалости и нежности, пообещав себе, что больше не будет поступать так жестоко. 

– Успокойся, Баки, я здесь. Я не оставлю тебя. – Тот кивнул головой, все ещё выглядя крайне потерянным. 

– Я не буду больше закрывать дверь. Подождешь меня? 

– Да. 

Домывался Стив под пристальным взглядом Баки, чувствуя себя крайне неловко.

– Не знаю, что на меня нашло, – Баки растерянно посмотрел на Стива, когда тот вышел из ванной. Постепенно он приходил в себя. 

Он не мог помнить о том, как ломал дверь. Но чувство страха он не забыл. И его, должно быть, удивили подобные эмоции у самого себя. 

– Все в порядке, Бак. Это был не ты. – И это было правдой. 

Баки нахмурился, но вопросов задавать не стал. 

– Ты голоден? – Стив открыл шкаф, доставая из сумки свою одежду. 

Баки покачал головой: 

– Нет, я ведь только… пришел? Стив, – он озадаченно нахмурился, как будто что-то вспомнил, – ты не знаешь, где моя одежда? Я перерыл весь шкаф, пока ты спал, но… не мог же я прямо так. 

Он действительно стоял перед Стивом только в брюках. И тот не хотел знать, был ли он в нижнем белье или нет. Не сказать, что его волновал сам факт, но почему Баки явился именно в таком виде? Это смущало. 

Он украдкой покосился на Баки. Тот и вправду был очень красивым, аж дух захватывало. Стоило, наверное, привезти одежду для Баки с собой. Но, по правде говоря, когда Стив собирался на Солярис, он находился еще на стадии убеждения самого себя, что хочет просто отдохнуть. 

– Можешь одолжить мою рубашку, – сказал Стив, натягивая надевая юбку длиной чуть выше колен. – Потом в городе купим тебе новый комплект и поедим заодно. 

– Отлично. 

Никто из них не стал заострять внимание на том, как именно Баки оказался в комнате. 

 

– Хорошо как, Стиви! – Баки стоял, высоко задрав голову. Нежные крылатки снежного дерева разносились далеко, поддерживаемые искусственным движением воздуха. 

Хрупкие, белые, они осыпались под ноги, ломаясь и истаивая, оставляя только полупрозрачные семена. Само дерево росло прямо на здании кафе и чем-то напоминало асимметриаду. Может, из-за схожести его там и посадили. 

– Зайдем? – Стив кивнул в сторону магнитной дорожки. Есть хотелось зверски. Они пробегали с Баки полдня, покупая ему одежду и разные необходимые мелочи. К тому же Баки готов был без устали смотреть по сторонам, с любопытством разглядывая незнакомую ему архитектуру. 

Обратно в отель они не торопились. Оставив вещи в камере доставки, они гуляли по городу, позволяя магнитным дорожкам разлетаться перед ними во все стороны. Стиль города, конечно, отличался от устройства мегаполисов земного типа. Земля гордилась своей историей. И ее города всегда представляли собой странную смесь из разных стилей и периодов. 

Здесь же все работало на общую идею. И здания, зависшие в воздухе, соединенные с твердой поверхностью и между собой магнитными дорожками, казались Стиву чем-то вроде развертывающихся цепочек ДНК. Разные, и в то же время части чего-то целого.   
Баки пожал плечами и ступил на дорожку: 

– Если хочешь, то давай. 

Внутри было малолюдно. Они заказали почти половину из небольшого меню, рассчитывая посидеть подольше. 

В то время как Стив расправлялся уже с третьим блюдом, Баки вяло и как-то устало приканчивал первую порцию. 

Наконец он отложил вилку и тихонько позвал: 

– Стив… 

– Что? 

– Я хочу знать, – Баки в упор уставился на Стива, и тому сделалось не по себе. – Как это случилось? 

– Что именно? – озадачился Стив. 

– Как я умер? 

Стив открыл рот и тут же закрыл, не найдя слов. 

– Ох, Стив, ты же не думал на самом деле, что я не догадаюсь. И то, что мы на Солярисе, и отсутствие аппетита, и тот случай в ванне, и… и я не все помню. У меня в голове как будто дыра. А еще эта рука... Не нужно быть Старком, чтобы сложить все воедино. 

– С чего ты взял, что умер? Это могло быть что-нибудь другое. 

Баки приподнял брови, затем нахмурился, быстро облизав губы: 

– Я… я ведь не сделал ничего непоправимого? – Взгляд его метнулся в сторону и снова вернулся к Стиву. 

Стив промолчал. 

– Ты не умеешь врать, – выдохнул Баки почти с облегчением. – Так все-таки? 

Стив оперся локтем о стол, взъерошивая волосы на голове, закрывая лицо. 

Как трудно. Во рту словно разлилась горечь. 

– И когда ты успел стать специалистом по Солярису? 

– Это общедоступные сведения, Стив. 

– Я узнал, только когда потребовалось. 

Баки вздохнул: 

– Наверное, скрывать уже не имеет смысла. Я думал, что мне самому когда-нибудь нужна будет встреча. Не знал, что все так обернется. 

– О… 

– Это не значит, что я хоронил тебя раньше времени, – твердо сказал Баки. – Но я хотел быть уверен, что если вдруг не успею с тобой попрощаться, то смогу это сделать хотя бы потом. 

Он замолчал на некоторое время, а потом продолжил. 

Голос его вдруг стал мягким, уговаривающим: 

– Стив, просто ответь. Я ведь не злюсь и не обижаюсь. Я имею право знать. 

– Ладно, – Стив приподнял уголки губ. 

Он думал, что времени у него будет чуть побольше. Что он успеет наговориться с Баки, насмотреться на него и осознать, что тот мертв. Но если честно… он не чувствовал никакой фальши, как ожидал. 

Баки и вправду имел право знать.

*** * ***

Стив разглядывал мутноватый камешек, который, покачиваясь в антигравитационном поле, голубел через вакуумную прозрачную упаковку. 

Образец был небольшого размера и вроде никак не проявлял себя, кроме непрерывного испускания тусклого света. Но Стив знал, что (несмотря на все показания приборов) влияние было и прогнозы выдавались неутешительные. 

Тессеракт каким-то немыслимым образом воздействовал на двигатели корабля. Пока не слишком заметно, но если это продолжится, то невозможно будет вычислить ожидаемые искривления материи, и они собьются с курса, затеряются где-то в глубинах космоса. Пилоту и навигатору все еще удавалось справляться с проблемой, но только потому, что тессеракт пока не работал в полную силу. Сотрудники научного отдела выдвинули гипотезу, что новый найденный минерал – неизвестный ранее науке абсолютный источник энергии. И предполагали, что это – только начало. Что именно пробудило тессеракт, никто не мог сказать, лабораторные исследования не давали никаких внятных ответов. А для более полного изучения не хватало ресурсов корабля. 

Стив перевел взгляд на офицера Картер. Та стояла, поджав губы, между бровей пролегла тонкая морщинка. 

– Мы до сих пор не можем связаться с командованием, капитан Роджерс. Технический отдел делает все, что в его силах, но исправить ситуацию без вмешательства извне невозможно. 

Если бы Стив знал, что это поможет и не повлечет никаких за собой последствий, то он бы без раздумий выкинул тессеракт с корабля. И трижды плевать на вложенные в экспедицию средства. 

– Капитан Роджерс, старший борт-механик отправил запрос на вылазку наружу из корабля. 

– Нет, – отрезал Стив, и тут же почувствовал себя неловко – так резко это прозвучало. – Я не могу рисковать людьми. Возможно, тессеракт еще долго будет находиться в неактивной фазе. Изменения незначительны, на данный момент мы справляемся. 

Офицер Картер покачала головой: 

– Стоит рискнуть сейчас, потом может быть поздно. Пока двигатели стабилизируются изнутри, но этого недостаточно. 

Звездолет, на котором Стив служил капитаном, не был пригоден для сложного ремонта в космосе. Перед каждым полетом он проходил многочисленные проверки для выявления проблемных зон, требующих ремонта или тщательного наблюдения. Никто бы не позволил стартовать на неисправной технике. Снаружи корабль был защищен полем от воздействия гидровых искривлений, а также столкновений с метеоритами вплоть до сравнимых по массе с кораблем. Изнутри технический отдел следил за устранением мелких поломок. 

Любые случайности старались минимизировать. 

Никто не ожидал такого. 

Добраться до двигателей, поменять настройки – возможность была, да. Но ее реализация была сложной и крайне опасной. 

Капитан Роджерс никогда не ставил личное выше общественного. Стив Роджерс всегда знал, что однажды ему придется сделать выбор. 

С того самого момента, как выяснилось, что Баки в его команде. 

Он тогда едва успел прийти в себя после неприятного инцидента с роботами-читаури. И, по правде говоря, меньше всего ожидал, что по итогам его назначат капитаном и переведут на другой корабль. 

Первое время он разбирался с накопившимися делами и привыкал к новой роли. Он почти ни с кем не общался близко, разве что чуть теплее принимал старшего офицера. О большей части команды имел представление только по спискам экипажа. Он и не рвался заводить дружеские отношения на работе, но, наверное, нехорошо, если команда знает его только благодаря системе оповещения. В один из свободных вечеров он позволил офицеру Лоррейн вытащить себя в комнату отдыха, чтобы с кем-нибудь познакомиться, пообщаться на нерабочие темы, дать почву новым слухам или развеять старые. 

В комнате отдыха было не так много людей, не больше пятнадцати, но надо же с чего-то начинать. Он огляделся, припоминая имена присутствующих, а затем направился к дивану, решив, что сегодня обойдется ролью наблюдателя. 

Если бы офицер Лоррейн ему позволила. 

Она буквально на минуту пропала из его поля зрения, а когда вернулась…   
– Капитан Роджерс, я хочу вас познакомить с особенным человеком. 

Сердце Стива пропустило удар. 

Возможно, если бы он с самого начала обратил более пристальное внимание на списки, ему было бы проще принять все, и это не стало бы такой неожиданностью. 

Впервые Стив понял, что он значил для Баки, почему тот буквально дышал ему в затылок. 

И впервые понял, что значит – держать чужую жизнь в своих руках, почувствовать эту ответственность. Когда только от тебя зависит, выживут все или обломки корабля будут потом собирать по всему космосу. 

А Баки стоял рядом и улыбался. Он даже не казался удивленным, как будто всегда ожидал увидеть его тут. 

– Мы знакомы. Капитан Роджерс, – он отдал честь. – Бог ты мой, тысячу лет вас не видел. Здорово изменились, – сверкнул глазами, наклонился чуть ближе, шепнув на ухо: – Никаких любимчиков, Стив. 

Как будто бы Стив мог. 

Хлопнул по плечу, на мгновение обхватывая его руку, и отошел в сторону, позволяя Стиву познакомиться с остальными членами команды в неформальной обстановке. 

Баки был таким красивым, что хотелось плакать. И спецформа ему шла. Стив, конечно, и раньше его таким видел, но сейчас другое дело. Совсем. 

На самом деле, Баки почти не изменился, это сам Стив и его восприятие изменились. Стив никогда раньше не думал, что Баки нуждается в его защите. По правде говоря, он не сомневался, что если заикнется об этом, Баки пошлет его к черту. Желание оградить от любых опасностей – это совершенно не то же самое, что дружеская помощь. 

Стиву необходимо принять все это и запихнуть свои желания куда подальше.   
Какая ирония, как Баки вообще умудрялся проглатывать постоянные «я справлюсь сам» Стива? 

Браслет коммуникатора коротко завибрировал, передавая личное сообщение.   
«Я справлюсь, Стив». 

На самом деле Стив всегда знал, что сделает верный выбор. 

Лицо его разгладилось, он улыбнулся офицеру Картер. 

– Вы правы. Прошу прощения. Я даю разрешение. 

Полностью остановить двигатели было невозможно, да и опасно, только притормозить. Баки придется чинить звездолет прямо во время движения. 

Стив включил мониторы, транслирующие запись с обшивки корабля. Не прошло и минуты, как Баки мелькнул на одном из экранов, выбираясь из открытого шлюза. Так быстро, как будто заранее стоял возле выхода, уже готовый. Стив смутно подозревал, что Баки, вероятно, мог бы пойти наперекор его приказу. 

Одетый в легкий скафандр со специальными установками, он легко передвигался по кораблю. Но сердце у Стива замирало каждый раз, когда потоки гидровых искривлений облизывали силовое поле корабля слишком близко к его поверхности. Силовое поле было необходимо, чтобы метаморфозы, происходившие в этих искривлениях, не могли повредить звездолету. Но обычно полупрозрачные «жгуты» искривлений стройными рядами обволакивали поле далеко от корабля, заключая его в стабильный кокон. Сейчас, похожие на гигантские щупальца, они извивались и скользили, и трудно представить, что может случиться, если подобный «жгут» прорвет силовое поле и заденет корабль. 

Коммуникатор вновь завибрировал. 

«Все в порядке, я уже здесь». 

Стив не стал отвечать, слишком боялся помешать. Если он начнет волноваться в прямом эфире, это только собьет с толку и разозлит Баки. 

Он тревожно следил за тем, как Баки закопался в установке, а гидровые искривления будто взбесились, вздыбливаясь и устремляясь к ней, прогибая силовое поле глубоко внутрь. 

Время как будто застыло. Стиву казалось, что оно тянется просто бесконечно.   
«Я все». 

Сообщение пришло как раз тогда, когда один из «жгутов» разбил силовое поле, образовав разлом, а затем как будто прилепился к нему. 

Баки застыл, вытянувшись, и уходить, казалось, не торопился, разглядывая.   
Стив прикинул расстояние от установки до шлюза, выходило далековато.   
Баки, наконец, двинулся, но отнюдь не к шлюзу. 

Какого черта?.. 

– Старший борт-механик, ваша работа закончена. Пожалуйста, уходите. – Голос Стива чуть дрогнул, но он старался держать себя в руках. 

Баки откровенно проигнорировал его слова, пробираясь к той части корабля, над которой произошел разлом.

– Старший борт-механик, вы нарушаете мой приказ. 

Он начал по-настоящему волноваться, ведь раньше Баки всегда к нему прислушивался. Это Стив совершал безрассудные поступки. 

– Стив, – позвал его Баки, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности. – Ты видишь это? Если оно коснется корабля, то нам конец. 

«Жгут» стекался к месту разлома, похожий на огромную блестящую каплю. Мерцая, меняя очертания и вибрируя, она тягуче тянулась к кораблю. Все вокруг казалось мутным от мелькающих неясных картинок, похожих на солнечные пятна на периферии зрения. 

– Я посажу вас в карцер. 

– Ага, – ответил Баки, возясь с застежкой пояса, удерживающего его на поверхности корабля. 

Если до этого Стив не воспринимал всерьез действия Баки, он и не думал, что Баки может сделать все по-своему, то тут он вдруг почувствовал неотвратимость грядущих событий. Он понял, что Баки не передумает. Так действительно проще и быстрее стабилизировать искривления с минимальной опасностью для корабля. Но не для человека. 

Стив понял, что его ждет, и ему стало совершенно плевать на правильное и неправильное. 

Не стесняясь, он заорал в голос: 

– Баки, придурок, ты что творишь?! Убирайся оттуда! Я просто убью тебя! Я ненавижу тебя, я вас всех ненавижу! Пожалуйста, Баки… пожалуйста!.. Возвращайся. Я что-нибудь придумаю, дождись! Пожалуйста… Я должен быть рядом!.. 

– Успокойся, тупица. Ты и так рядом. Просто смотри, как я со всем справлюсь.   
Стив часто заморгал, чтобы слезы не мешали следить за Баки. Он все еще надеялся на чудо. 

Что-нибудь случится, изменит все к лучшему. И он должен был верить в Баки. Что еще оставалось делать. 

Баки, приблизившись вплотную к силовому полю, пытался вручную уменьшить разлом, обволакивая «каплю» слабеньким портативным полем своего скафандра, вытесняя за пределы трещины. «Капля» резко пульсировала, реагируя на происходящее вокруг, то и дело прорывая тонкую «пленку». У Стива каждый раз бешено заходилось сердце, когда казалось, что «капля» коснулась Баки. 

Баки дошел примерно до половины, когда большая часть искривлений приняла правильную форму, перестав извиваться, помогла перенастройка. 

Стив даже не успел осознать, что именно произошло, когда «капля» возле Баки вдруг выгнулась, вновь превратившись в «жгут» и заняв исходную позицию в рядах «кокона» за пределами разлома. 

От неожиданности и изменения пространства Баки потерял равновесие и попал в разлом. «Жгут», прикоснувшийся к его плечу, будто отделил руку от тела.   
Крик застрял в горле у Стива. 

На самом деле, как будто бы ничего не произошло, Баки просто исчез, и Стив еще минуту ждал, когда тот появится снова. 

Но Баки не возвращался. Силовое поле и искривления стабилизировались. Только на коммуникатор пришло пустое сообщение, видимо, сбой. 

Стив с силой сжал рукой ткань на левой стороне груди и согнулся.

*** * ***

– Ты не виноват, – вспомнился голос Пегги. – Это моя вина. Если бы я не настояла… Мы могли придумать что-нибудь еще. 

И ответ. 

– Не надо, офицер Картер. Я в порядке. 

 

– Ладно, – сказал Стив. 

Прозрачно-льдистые глаза Баки следили за ним с нетерпением. 

– Как ты умер? – продолжил Стив. – Как герой. Ты спас всю команду. 

Судорожно вздохнул, подавляя рыдания и затыкая себе рот рукой. В глазах Баки мелькнул знакомый испуг. 

– Я в норме. Ты помнишь тессеракт? – дождался кивка. – Этот минерал влияет сразу на четыре измерения. Конечно, он сбивал все настройки. Ты их подогнал. Потом истончилось силовое поле, и ты пытался привести все в порядок. Задел гидровые искривления, – Стив провел невидимую черту через плечо Баки, – здесь. И исчез. А я ничего не сделал, чтобы помочь тебе. Только смотрел. Если бы я был рядом, наплевав на все, я бы удержал тебя. 

Мы были бы вместе, до конца, даже если погибли бы. Я не должен был слушать тебя. Должен был сразу броситься за тобой. 

Глаза Стива были сухими. 

– Теперь они летают с помощью тессеракта. Перепрыгивают время. Перед кораблем как будто раскрывается радужный мост, очень красиво. И никаких искривлений. 

Разрабатывал Старк. Подходящая фамилия, правда? А наши имена вписали в историю, хотя герой из нас двоих только ты. 

Баки помолчал немного, как будто вспоминая. Затем ответил: 

– Знаешь, никому не известно, что стало со мной дальше. Я буду думать, что однажды я вернусь. Не могу же я оставить такого сопляка, как ты, в одиночестве. Ты только дождись. 

Когда они вышли из кафе, над городом уже расползлась искусственная ночь, заполненная густой тьмой. 

Стив щелкнул пальцами, подманивая световой шарик. Тот завис над ними, испуская голубоватый свет. 

Баки положил ладонь Стиву на талию, а Стив закинул руку ему на плечо, прижимаясь кожей к металлу. Им обоим хотелось сейчас быть ближе друг к другу. 

Это был не самый легкий день, и Стив чувствовал себя эмоционально вымотавшимся. Хотя он считал себя спокойным человеком, но сегодня его настроение менялось от одной крайности к другой слишком быстро. 

Ему не спалось, и даже тихое дыхание Баки казалось слишком громким. Хотя и привычным. 

– Стив? 

– М? 

– Ты не спишь? 

– Дурацкий вопрос. Давай выкладывай. 

– Можно к тебе? 

Стив перевернулся на бок, лицом к Баки. Тот протянул руку, словно хотел прикоснуться. Ухватил пальцами пустоту и уронил обратно. 

– Что такое, Бак? 

– Мне плохо, когда я не вижу тебя, – честно признался Баки. – Я знаю, что ты рядом и причин для паники нет, но это не помогает. 

Вообще-то кровати стояли близко друг к другу, и так понятно было, что Баки не сможет находиться далеко от Стива. Но Стив не думал, что все будет настолько плохо, что тот не сможет выдержать разделявшую их полоску в полметра. 

Он перекатился на дальний край. 

– Давай, перебирайся. Или можем скинуть подушки и устроиться на полу, как в детстве. 

Лицо Баки в темноте казалось совершенно непроницаемым. 

– Боюсь, Стив, я не готов к такому серьезному шагу в наших отношениях. Давай останемся на кровати. 

Стив прыснул: 

– Ты такой придурок, Баки. 

– Ты тоже, Стив. Ты тоже. 

Стив давно ни с кем не делил свое личное пространство. И можно было подумать, что ему неудобно будет делить одну кровать с Баки. Но он быстро расслабился и смог наконец-то заснуть. 

 

Баки уже был на ногах, когда Стив проснулся. Оно и неудивительно, призракам не нужен сон. Стив сквозь полуприкрытые глаза некоторое время украдкой наблюдал, как Баки возился со старкфоном. Явно пытался разобраться, как тот работает. 

– Эй, привет, – позвал Стив. Он полностью восстановился и находился в хорошем расположении духа. 

– Привет, – отозвался Баки, откладывая старкфон в сторону. – Ужасно скучно, ты слишком долго спишь. 

– Я теперь сплю за двоих, не жалуйся, – Стив улыбнулся и повел плечами, разминаясь. 

– Никакой пробежки, – предупредил Баки. – Мне уже поздно вести здоровый образ жизни. К тому же я не бегаю натощак. 

Позавтракать они решили у себя в номере. 

Правда, ел, в основном, Стив, Баки больше размазывал свою порцию по тарелке. 

– Ты можешь не заставлять себя, если не хочешь. – Баки задумчиво обсасывал кончик вилки уже минуты три. 

– Но я хочу, - упрямо возразил он. Вздохнул, подпирая рукой щеку. – А ведь раньше это было моим любимым блюдом, смерть жестока. И не смей ржать, когда у меня трагедия! 

Стив поджал губы, сдерживая улыбку. Дрогнул только уголок рта. 

– Давай сюда, я доем твою трагедию. 

\- Джеймс не делится едой, – Баки придвинул к себе тарелку. – Чем будем сегодня заниматься? 

– Может быть, навещу друга, если ты не против. 

– Так у тебя появились друзья? Мой малыш Стиви вырос, пока меня не было рядом. 

Скорбное лицо Баки смотрелось до ужаса комично. 

– Прекрати, – фыркнул Стив. – Конечно, у меня есть друзья. Ты не единственный человек во вселенной. 

– Ну, не знаю. По-моему, я всю жизнь был единственным претендентом на твои руку и сердце. Раньше ты плохо сходился с людьми. Кроме той красотки. 

– Офицер Картер, – настойчиво поправил Стив. 

– Да, верно. Вы теперь встречаетесь? 

– Нет, мы не встречаемся. Мы друзья. 

– Почему нет? – Баки удивленно приподнял брови. 

– Потому что мы друзья? 

– Так друзьям еще проще стать любовниками. Э, Стив?.. Что с твоим лицом? Я сказал что-то не то? 

– Все нормально, – морщинка на лбу Стива разгладилась. – Вернемся к красотке… 

– Так, стоп, – Баки хлопнул в ладоши и просиял, как первокурсник, выяснивший внезапно для себя, что знает ответ. – Я помню эту лекцию наизусть. Баки, ты не должен оценивать люди по объему их груди или тому, насколько крепка их задница. Баки, объективизм – это пережиток прошлого. Баки, перестань пялиться на ту красотку. Все верно? 

– Ба-ак. 

– Эй, Стив, расслабься... Я ничего такого не думаю, правда. Но если бы я тебя не дразнил, ты бы совсем заскучал, – и с непонятной нежностью добавил: - А все-таки она красотка. Так что за друг? 

– Тони Старк, он тебе понравится. Вы поладите. 

– Это тот самовлюбленный тип, настоящая заноза в заднице? 

– Не говори так, – мягко укорил его Стив. – Ты ведь его еще никогда не видел. 

– Но его видел ты. И это – твое мнение. Я знаю его из-за тебя. 

– Это не так, и я так не думаю. Тони – хороший человек. Даже если он немного злой на язык. Он не виноват в том, что мое первое впечатление о нем было самым ярким.   
– Если ты так говоришь. 

Комплекс Старка казался огромным, и Стив подозревал, что он символизировал гигантское эго Тони. 

– Как ты думаешь, чем это будет? 

– Не имею представления, – отозвался Стив. 

На входе их пропустили беспрепятственно, Стиву даже не пришлось сообщать о прибытии. 

Вероятно, Тони знал о его появлении с того момента, как Стив высадился на Солярисе. 

Мини-робот, один из множества обожаемых Тони творений, скользил по ошеломляющей пустотой тьме, оставляя за собой сверкающую желтоватую дорожку. Точно для Дороти в страну Оз. 

Тони иногда был параноиком и не хотел, чтобы любопытствующие увидели больше, чем он готов показать. 

Стив шагал за роботом и поминутно задевал рукой Баки. Словно боялся, что тот потеряется и исчезнет в огромном ничто. 

Робот привел их к мерцающем пятну света, похожему на портал, и растворился в нем. Стив не удивился бы, если бы это и впрямь было телепорталом. С Тони бы сталось решить неразрешимую задачу и создать технологию, перемещающую не только предметы, но и живых существ. 

Стив сжал ладонь Баки и уверенно шагнул вслед за роботом. 

Они оказались в огромном зале, наполненном хаосом беспорядочно передвигающихся голубоватых цифр, формул и построенных схем. Стив совершенно не представлял, для чего все это, и подозревал, что для обычного человека похожим образом выглядит его художественная студия. Бессмысленный беспорядок. Из-за этого мельтешения Стив даже не сразу заметил, как к ним быстрым шагом приближается человек. 

– Ты вовремя, Стив, – Тони не стал размениваться на приветствия, только махнул рукой. – Пойдем, покажу мою любимую детку. 

– Надеюсь, нам не понадобится скафандр. И завещание, – заметил Стив с легким недоверием, следуя за Тони. Баки лишь тихонько хмыкнул. 

– Все совершенно безопасно, во всяком случае для нас. – Тони остановился возле какой-то установки. Щелкнул пальцами по мерцающей иконке над ней, разворачивая монитор. 

Им пришлось отойти подальше, чтобы увидеть картину целиком. Монитор был слишком велик, и вблизи они рассмотрели бы разве что фрагмент структуры. 

Картина была впечатляющая. На весь разворот тянулись изометраллы, переплетаясь отростками и едва ощутимо колыхаясь. 

– Смотри, что сейчас будет. – Тони казался крайне довольным собой, с энтузиазмом колдуя над установкой. 

Миг – и изометраллы осыпались белыми хлопьями, исчезая в глубине Соляриса. Только легкие колебания поверхности океана напоминали, что там что-то было. 

– Это намного эффективнее, чем изменение конструкции города. Не проще ли избавляться от образований сразу? К тому же, так куда экономичнее. Иногда город по нескольку раз в день изменяется, растрачивая немыслимый объем ресурсов. Здесь же все просто. Я назвал это Альтроном. 

– Тони, я ошибаюсь или это оружие? Я думал, ты больше не занимаешься его разработками. 

– Оно абсолютно безвредно для людей, – пожал плечами Тони. – Потом сделаю улучшенную версию Альтрона, чтобы он полностью обеспечивал безопасность города. 

– Звучит неплохо, – согласился Стив. 

– Спасибо, – Тони улыбнулся и похлопал Стива по плечу. – Не передать словами, как я рад тебя видеть. Думал, ты совсем там засох на своей Земле. 

– Как видишь, я в порядке. 

Тони повернулся к Баки, как будто только сейчас его заметил. Что, возможно, так и было. 

– Тони, – представился он просто и протянул руку, скользнув взглядом по протезу Баки. 

– Рад знакомству. Ваши достижения потрясают воображение, – Баки ответил крепким рукопожатием. 

– Ерунда. Занимаюсь тем и другим, всякие мелочи, – отмахнулся Тони. Но Стив знал, что тому приятно. – Ты друг Стива? 

– Вроде того. С детства. 

– Это Баки, Тони. Я рассказывал тебе. 

Тони резко отпрянул, и на его лице мелькнуло отвращение. 

– Не мое дело, Стив, но я не понимаю, зачем тебе это, – последние слово он выделил так, словно Баки был какой-то вещью. – Никто не знает, для чего он здесь. И он тебе точно не друг. Это призрак, пустышка. Я думал, ты умнее. 

– Тони, перестань. Это не обсуждается. 

Баки легонько пихнул Стива локтем. 

– Все в порядке, Стив, не надо меня защищать. И к тому же он прав. 

– Я всегда прав, - Тони окинул Баки взглядом еще раз. – Ладно, не будем об этом. Есть вещи поинтереснее. 

Он потянул Стива к коридору, видневшемуся на другом конце зала, подчеркнуто игнорируя Баки. Стив не знал, смеяться ему или возмущаться, настолько детским это казалось. Баки только закатил глаза, показывая, что ему все равно. 

В следующем зале вдоль стен панорамно расстилалась голографическая трансляция простейшего мимоида. А в центре на внушительных размеров платформе нанороботы терпеливо копировали его форму и малейшие изменения, изображая мимоид в миниатюре. 

– Пытаешься воссоздать? – Стив подошел ближе к платформе, выставляя перед собой ладонь. Нанороботы, имитируя деятельность мимоида, потянулись к его руке, обхватывая ее. 

Подошедшего следом Баки они тоже попытались скопировать. Но потом словно передумали, и изображение распалось. 

– Разобраться, как это все работает, – Тони внимательно следил за действиями роботов. – И сделать свое, лучше. Эй, Джарвис! 

Он помахал кому-то рукой. 

– Ого, – сказал Баки. – Смело. 

Кричащий, ярко-красный с вкраплениями желтого костюм буквально выжег сетчатку. Человек в нем казался совершенно неприметным. 

– Мой дворецкий, Джарвис, – представил его Тони. 

– Джарвис? – удивился Стив. – Я думал… 

– Вау! – У Баки округлились глаза, когда до него дошло. – Настоящий искусственный интеллект! Это попытка сделать андроида? 

Изумление Баки было понятно Стиву. 

Человечество в общем и целом мало интересовалось роботехникой в плане создания кого-то по образу и подобию людей. Это считалось негуманным. Какой бы гибкой не была программа, андроид никогда не смог бы перешагнуть через нее, навсегда оставаясь в рамках своих шаблонов поведения. Самообучение в наработке новых шаблонов казалось мифом, а перезапись – убийством. Мало кто хотел чувствовать себя творцом изначально ущербного создания и нести ответственность за это. Ведь андроид бы знал, что отличается от других. 

И знал бы – все, что он делает, это проявление не его свободной воли, а воли творца, создавшего его программу. 

– И что с того? Скажешь, мое творение хуже? – Тони неопределенно махнул в воздухе рукой. – По крайней мере, себе я могу доверять. 

– Убить всех человеков, – вполголоса пробормотал Баки. 

Тони глянул на него с нескрываемым презрением. 

– Если Джарвис кого-нибудь убьет, то это будет его выбор. Первый закон роботехники – пафосная чушь. Нет смысла пытаться создать искусственный интеллект, если тот со всех сторон будет ограничен рамками. 

– Мистер Старк, я тоже здесь, – мягко заметил Джарвис. 

– Заткнись, я плачу тебе не для того, чтобы ты мне читал нотации. 

– Не платит, – сообщил Джарвис Баки. – Я с ним добровольно остался. Привязался.   
Тони фыркнул. 

– Я представлял его немного другим, – осторожно признался Стив. 

– Я не стремлюсь сделать точную копию. Толком и не помню, каким он был. Главное – ухватить суть. Но было сложно создать программу, позволяющую ему спорить со мной и принимать собственные решения. 

– Тебя не беспокоит, что он так говорит о тебе? – потихоньку спросил Баки. 

– Мистер Старк любит хвастаться тем, чем гордится. 

– Ты не жалеешь?.. – Баки замолчал, не закончив фразу. 

У Стива дрогнуло сердце, он знал, о чем хотел спросить Баки. 

– Недостаточно данных, – ответил Джарвис. 

Было ли это ответом на недосказанный вопрос Баки или всего лишь замечанием, что Джарвис должен знать, о чем спрашивает Баки, Стив так и не понял. 

– А ты не жалеешь, что создан воображением Стива? – резко парировал Тони, который забыл про безразличие почти сразу, как только они вошли в другой зал. Это в нем и нравилось Стиву. Тони мог говорить что угодно, но на самом деле его волновали люди, он не был равнодушным. 

– Нет. Нет, если я могу помочь Стиву. 

Когда они покинули комплекс, Баки ни о чем не мог говорить, кроме Джарвиса. Он казался абсолютно восхищенным, как будто сбылись все его мечты. И даже пару раз вслух заявил, что лучше бы пошел в отрасль роботехники. А Стив только беспокоился. Хорошо зная Тони, он не сомневался, что тот найдет на свою голову неприятностей с его исследованиями. Лучше бы ему остановиться на Джарвисе. 

– Баки. 

– М? 

– Ты не обращай внимания на слова Тони. Его отец пропал без вести на Солярисе и считается погибшим. Тони не слишком-то доверяет тому, в чем не разбирается. 

– На самом деле я рад, что у тебя есть такой друг. Надеюсь, его паранойя поможет, если со мной и вправду что-нибудь не то. Страшно, когда не можешь доверять сам себе. Не хочу причинить тебе вред. 

– Не верю, что ты когда-нибудь сможешь сделать мне больно. Я знаю тебя. 

– Ты знал меня человеком. 

Стив сошел с магнитной дорожки возле границы парка, Баки спрыгнул следом. 

– Куда дальше? – спросил Баки. 

– В отель, – ответил Стив. – Хочу отправить сообщение родителям и поговорить с ними, если связь будет хорошая. И еще нужно записаться на прием к психологу. Твоим что-нибудь передать? 

– Не нужно. Не хочу их беспокоить. 

– Хорошо, – Стив щелчком отогнал уткнувшийся ему в плечо цветок детслитлии. Тот возмущенно вспорхнул, обдав Стива красноватой пыльцой. Баки не сдержался и рассмеялся, глядя на «румянец», обсыпавший щеку. 

– Ты покраснел, как влюбленный. Теперь нас примут за парочку. 

– Да ну тебя. 

– Давай уберу. – Баки вынул из воротника рубашки колбочку, сломал пальцами, капнул жидкость на тыльную сторону ладони. А потом аккуратно протер щеку Стива, стирая пыльцу. 

К отелю они решили пройти пешком через парк. Стив машинально отмечал наиболее интересные места, пытаясь прикинуть ракурс, с которого отель будет смотреться как можно выгодней. А если повезет, он успеет еще захватить полоску длиннуш, тянущуюся где-то далеко вдоль горизонта. Но рисовать он, конечно, сегодня не будет. Может быть, послезавтра. Странно, но на Солярис редко кто приезжал ради искусства. Людей здесь больше интересовали собственные проблемы. 

К ним навстречу с боковой дорожки свернули двое. Стив еще издалека узнал служащих отеля со стойки регистрации. Когда они поравнялись, Стив хотел было поздороваться, но девушка его опередила. 

– Эй. Привет. – Ей пришлось почти задрать подбородок, чтобы смотреть Стиву в глаза. Ее голос – мягкий, бархатный, он обволакивал, и в нем звучал неподдельный интерес. Лицо стало выразительным, как… как у Баки, когда тот знакомился с девушками. Стив знал, что проявлять симпатию к тому, кто тебе приглянулся, – нормально. Но терялся, когда этот интерес был направлен на него самого. Он чувствовал себя, как в ловушке, всегда, когда кто-то проявлял к нему излишнее внимание. Кроме Баки, конечно. 

– Э… Да… Привет. 

Она чуть качнулась вперед, к Стиву. Дистанция не изменилась, но создалась невидимая связь, как между спутником и планетой. 

– Ты всегда такой красноречивый? Или только когда с тобой пытаются общаться не по делу? Может, начнем заново? Напомнишь, как тебя зовут? 

Вроде бы ничего она такого не делала и не говорила, но Стиву казалось, будто его ведут в медленном вальсе. 

– Всегда, – отозвался Баки, убив все настроение. – Стив, ущипни-ка меня. А то я, похоже, превращаюсь в настоящего призрака. Хочу убедиться, что я из плоти. 

Она перевела взгляд на Баки, как будто только заметила. 

– О, значит, Стив. Представишь мне своего спутника?

*** * ***

Стив стоял, приткнувшись спиной к дереву и сглатывая кровь. Его чуть потряхивало и мутило, по-хорошему ему лучше бы идти в медпункт, но приступы никогда не бывают вовремя. 

Он медленно считал до десяти, как будто это могло помочь, и надеялся, что хотя бы в этот раз все обойдется. Краем глаза он следил за закладывающим в небе виражи аэроциклом. То место, где он находился, плохо просматривалось со школьного двора. Но с воздуха все было отлично видно. И если он сейчас свалится, то будет, кому помочь. Он не хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь из одноклассников чувствовал себя виноватым из-за его эгоизма. 

Стив нажал кнопку на напульснике, оповещающую медицинский персонал, что ему может понадобиться помощь. Мини-робот, отозвавшись на сигнал, вскарабкался по руке, быстрым уколом впрыснул сыворотку Шмидта и снова окольцевал руку Стива рядом с напульсником. 

Сыворотка не могла излечить его, она лишь облегчала симптомы и помогала предотвратить приступ, если тот еще не начался. Но не всегда. Иногда она только отодвигала неизбежный финал. Стив сполз вниз, ожидая, когда лекарство начнет работать. Только бы не потерять сознание. Стив вовсе не хотел, чтобы вокруг него суетились, вот еще. Уж дойти до медпункта на своих ногах он способен и в таком состоянии. 

Шум двигателя звучал все ближе, пока аэроцикл практически не завис над Стивом в десяти метрах от земли. А затем почти отвесно снизился, с трудом припарковавшись между вязом и молодым дубком. 

Водитель, еще мальчишка – едва ли старше самого Стива, снял шлем, отключил поддержку, а потом быстро направился прямо к Стиву. 

– Эй, с тобой все в порядке? – он приблизился почти вплотную и как ни в чем не бывало сел рядом. 

«Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, ID 32557», вспыхнуло и исчезло на встроенной в школьную форму бирке. 

Стив немного знал про Джеймса, тот был младше него на год. Вот у кого точно не было проблем с друзьями. 

Стива в классе не то чтобы ненавидели, но у него ни с кем не было близких отношений. И не потому, что он сам не хотел. Его болезнь отталкивала сверстников. Большая часть инфекционных заболеваний или связанных с травмами давно были не опасны для человечества, но некоторые генетические по-прежнему осложняли жизнь. Проблема Стива была как раз такого рода. Из-за геномных нарушений клетки его внутренних органов периодически конфликтовали, из-за чего целые системы переставали нормально функционировать. 

Проще говоря, если бы не сыворотка, Стив умер бы при первом же приступе. А так она стабилизировала его состояние до тех пор, пока не подключат аппараты жизнеобеспечения. И иногда прерывала приступ. Но прогноз врачей в любом случае был неблагоприятным. Внутренние органы изнашивались под воздействием сыворотки быстрее, чем у обычного человека. А слишком сильный приступ мог попросту убить его. 

Общение онлайн могло бы решить его проблему с друзьями, но он не хотел лгать и сразу честно говорил о своем состоянии. Приятелей хватало, наверное, что-то людям в нем все же нравилось. Но никто пока еще не решился рискнуть своим сердцем и стать ему настоящим другом. 

Стив понимал их, никто не хочет оплакивать близкого человека раньше времени. Ему самому было больно замечать, как мама иногда ходит с покрасневшими глазами, а отец ночами заходит в его комнату, не доверяя приборам. 

А может просто характер ему достался такой, что не хотелось сближаться. Стив прекрасно знал, что иногда бывал совершенно невыносим со своими представлениями о правильном и неправильном. К тому же он часто играл роль Капитана Очевидности, а люди, даже самые хорошие, не слишком любят, когда им озвучивают прописные истины. 

Стив вскинул голову: 

– Да. Спасибо за любезность. 

Джеймс от неожиданности отпрянул, на его лице мелькнуло изумление. 

– Тебя что… били? – тихо спросил он. 

Стив и сам знал, что выглядит не лучшим образом. Весь заляпанный кровью, на скуле лопнули капилляры и образовался синяк, под глазами залегли тени, а слипшиеся ресницы намекали, что он плакал. 

Лучше бы его били. 

Ты чего, Стив? Никто не виноват, что ты… такой. Никто не виноват, что ты можешь отключиться в любой момент. Да забудь ты про эту вечеринку. 

Если бы дело было в ней. 

Он знал, что одноклассники боятся столкнуться с ним лишний раз. Совместные мероприятия сближают. 

Он бы не обиделся, если бы знал, что дело в его характере, и поэтому его не хотят видеть. 

Это был бы его выбор. Но Стив правда не понимал, как можно жить с такими равнодушными сердцами, ограждая себя от малейшей опасности. Это просто злило до слез. 

– Никто меня не бил. – И вежливый дружелюбный интерес его тоже злил, потому что Стив был уверен – о нем забудут, как только отвернутся. 

– Не похоже. И как только… ты же мелкий! 

– Отстань. Ты ничего не знаешь. 

– Что тут знать, и так все видно, – Джеймс коснулся пальцами его щеки, испачкав их в крови, а затем поднялся на ноги. – Пойдем. Я заставлю извиниться того, кто это сделал. Не бойся. 

Стив вспыхнул. Он не боится, и он не мелкий. Джеймс не должен был говорить так о людях, о которых ничего не знает. Лучше бы попробовал слушать, что говорит ему Стив. 

– Я же сказал, что в порядке. 

– Окей, хорошо, тогда подождешь тут? Я разберусь. – Джеймс стиснул зубы. – В нашей школе и такое дерьмо. Вот ублюдки. 

Стив взвился и мигом тоже оказался на ногах. Но он сам от себя не ожидал, когда под кулаком вдруг хрустнуло. 

– Это ты должен извиниться! Ты! Придурок. 

После чего уткнулся носом в Джеймса и обмяк. Его едва успели подхватить. 

 

Очнулся он уже под знакомый легкий шум приборов. Не стоило доводить себя до приступа, родители опять будут волноваться. Надо было просто промолчать, и без него бы разобрались. Если бы он только умел вовремя заткнуться. Но он не умел и, наверное, не хотел. 

Доктор улыбнулся ему, одновременно проверяя показатели. 

– В этот раз почти все обошлось, завтра уже будешь в норме. Как чувствуешь себя, Стив? 

– В порядке, спасибо. 

– Усталости нет? Хорошо. К тебе посетитель. Не хочешь его принять? Он очень о тебе беспокоился. 

– Один? – Стив даже удивился. Обычно если одноклассники навещали его, то сразу все вместе. Как на экскурсию. 

– Только Джеймс Барнс. 

Стив чуть не застонал. Это будет кошмарно неловко. 

– Я не против принять его. 

– Тогда я его позову. Думаю, он хочет что-то сказать тебе. 

Если Джеймс и испытывал неловкость, то никак этого не показывал. 

– Привет, Стив, – он осторожно сжал пальцы Стива и устроился на стуле рядом. – Мне жаль, что так вышло, я не хотел тебя обидеть или задеть твоих знакомых. Но ты прям бойкий малый. Если тебе нужен друг, то я тут. Только Джеймсом не зови. И Бьюкенен тоже не стоит. 

– Мне не нужны друзья из вежливости, – сухо ответил Стив. – Нет ничего хуже, чем, когда люди общаются, потому что должны общаться. Это глупо, только пустая трата времени. 

– Вот придурок, – с нежностью произнес Джеймс. – Ты мне понравился. 

– Да ну? – Стив недоверчиво приподнял бровь. 

– Еще бы, таких рыцарей, как ты, не каждый день встречаешь, – заверил его Джеймс. 

– Я не рыцарь, – Стив откровенно смутился. – И я не должен был тебя бить. Извини. 

– Не страшно. 

– Ты правда хочешь быть моим другом? Я болен, и это серьезно. Может быть даже до совершеннолетия не доживу. 

– Ага, мне уже сообщили. Если б знал заранее, в жизни бы не подошел. Но уже поздно, я успел к тебе привязаться. Невозможно не привязаться к человеку, протащив его на руках через весь школьный двор. И к тому же, ты сломал мне нос и испортил мое хорошенькое личико. Теперь, как честный человек, ты должен на мне жениться.   
Скулы Стива покрылись легкими розоватыми пятнами. 

– Я… не… 

Джеймс приподнял брови и чуть наклонился вперед, пристально глядя на Стива. 

– Это всего лишь выражение. Ты с людьми вообще хоть иногда разговариваешь? 

– Пошел к черту. – Стив кинул в того подушкой. – Я буду звать тебя Бак, потому что ты тупица. 

– Тогда пусть будет Баки, – он смял подушку в руках, наваливаясь сверху. – Не пойду. Останусь здесь ночевать на полу, вот на этой самой подушке. Буду охранять твой сон.

– Выгонят. 

– Еще чего. 

Выгнали, конечно, но Баки пришел на следующий день. А потом еще раз. И еще. И когда Стива выписали, отловил его в школьном коридоре. 

Пожалуй, даже если бы Стив захотел, ему было бы не так-то просто оттолкнуть Баки. А он не хотел.

*** * ***

– Баки, – коротко ответил Стив. – Мой лучший друг. 

Ее интерес к Стиву как будто сразу увял, перешел на Баки. 

– Удивительные у вас отношения, – она улыбнулась, разглядывая его. 

Тот в ответ посмотрел на нее настороженно, словно у них есть какой-то общий секрет, который нельзя выдавать. 

– Обыкновенные, - сказал он. - Мы друзья, а друзья помогают друг другу. 

– Мне тоже помогают, – она обернулась к своему партнеру, который остановился чуть поодаль и только смотрел, не вмешиваясь в происходящее, потом снова к Баки. – Если захочешь поговорить, обращайся. Мне кажется, что у нас много общего. 

Подобный разговор показался странным Стиву, он чувствовал себя так, словно что-то упускает из виду. Но Баки как будто бы понял, что она хотела сказать. 

– Я напишу, – согласился он. 

– Тогда дам сейчас номер, – она повернулась к партнеру и махнула рукой, давая понять, что почти все. – Клинт, иди вперед, я догоню. 

– Я подожду, пока ты закончишь дразниться, – ответил тот. 

На номер Баки пришло короткое сообщение «Наташа». 

– Я не дразнюсь, – сказала она Клинту, а потом попрощалась. – Увидимся, Стив, Баки. 

– Ага, – Баки сохранил номер. 

 

Разговор с родителями вышел несколько суховатым и коротким. Хотя мама явно была рада увидеть, что Стив в порядке. Но им было немножко неловко разговаривать с Баки, хоть тот почти все время молчал, только передал им приветы и пару раз спросил о родных. 

– Баки? – Стив выбрал в меню «консультанта» каталог психологов Соляриса. – Ты не будешь против, если я запишусь на завтра? 

– Стив, не будь придурком большим, чем ты есть. Ты можешь ни о чем меня не спрашивать. Я и без того понимаю, что не был бы здесь, если бы тебе не была нужна моя помощь. 

– Но это неправильно, я должен спрашивать, – спокойно заметил Стив. Выбрал в меню сортировку по психологической совместимости. Курсор метнулся от Сэма Уилсона к Брюсу Беннеру и снова вернулся к предыдущему варианту. 

Баки закатил глаза: 

– Я переживу, можешь не спрашивать меня о каждой мелочи. Не забывай, что я призрак. Когда мы мечтаем, мы не думаем, нравится ли происходящее нашим фантазиям. И еще меньше думаем, что будет с ними, когда мы перестанем мечтать. 

– На двенадцать нормально? 

– Вполне. 

– Баки? Ты не жалеешь, что ты здесь? – Стив щелкнул по квадратику, забронировав время сеанса. 

– Ты об этом беспокоишься больше, чем я. Если бы я был жив, я хотел бы, чтобы с тобой было бы все хорошо. Я бы хотел помочь тебе в любом случае. Ты мой лучший друг, я ведь люблю тебя. Но не стану отрицать, что эгоистично рад провести с тобой немного побольше времени. И готов потерпеть неудобства, когда нельзя отойти друг от друга дальше, чем на пять метров. Кстати, Стив… – Баки почесал кончик носа. Выражение лица у него вдруг стало такое, словно он что-то задумал. – У меня к тебе внезапный вопрос. 

– Что? 

– Никогда тебя о таком не спрашивал, но сейчас самое время. Как твои моральные устои относятся к тому, чтобы дрочить на человека, которого ты знаешь? И фантазировать о сексе с ним, когда вы не в отношениях и, пожалуй, как раз наоборот? Вряд ли бы ему понравилось это, если бы он узнал. 

– Баки! Ты иногда такие вопросы задаешь… а то ты сам не знаешь. 

– Я-то знаю, но мне интересны твои соображения на этот счет. 

Стив слегка покраснел. Стыдился ли он сам? Ну, точно не этого. 

– До тех пор, пока никому не вредит, все в порядке. 

– Это здорово утешает. 

Стив посмотрел на него с подозрением, но требовать разъяснений не стал. 

 

Стив не встречал более располагающих к себе людей, чем Сэм Уилсон. Может быть, дело было в психологической совместимости, но Сэм сразу понравился Стиву. Он вызывал желание не только работать над проблемой, но и делать это не из чувства долга. 

Они обменялись рукопожатиями при знакомстве, затем Сэм предложил называть друг друга по именам, если это устраивает все стороны. 

Некоторое время все молчали. 

Стив собирался с мыслями, Баки с интересом осматривал кабинет, а Сэм просто терпеливо ждал. 

– У меня есть проблема, – наконец сказал Стив. 

– Ага, – ответил Сэм. – У многих людей есть проблемы. Я готов выслушать и помочь в ней разобраться. 

– Я пробовал решить ее еще раньше… Ходил на сеансы к другому психологу. Но, кажется, не помогло. 

– Причины неудачи могут быть разными. Мы попробуем некоторые методики и посмотрим, какая подойдет лучше. Если Баки не будет против, то, возможно, тоже примет участие. 

\- Я сделаю все необходимое, чтобы помочь, – согласился Баки. 

– Тогда продолжим. Стив, ты можешь рассказать обо всем, что захочешь. 

Стив искоса глянул на Баки. Тот понял это по-своему. 

– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я слушал, я надену наушники, – предложил он. 

– Я не против. Я только не знаю, нормально ли то, что я сейчас скажу, – Стив повернулся к Сэму. – У меня погиб лучший друг. Не знаю почему, но я не могу просто смириться с этим. Я видел, как он умер, но у меня нет ощущения, что он мертв. Я не знаю, почему так происходит. 

– Вы были очень близки? 

– Да. Он был мне очень дорог. И я думаю, что я ему тоже.

*** * ***

Стив понял, что влюблен в Баки в возрасте семнадцати лет, когда они съехались. Он хотел бы жить полностью отдельно, стать самостоятельным, но это означало бы лишнее беспокойство для его родителей. С его-то болезнью. Но Баки они доверяли, тот всегда внимательно относился к Стиву и готов был помочь при необходимости. К тому же он уравновешивал Стива и мог отговорить его от половины задуманных глупостей.   
Но не от самой глупой. 

– Стив, ты не видел мой конспект по ближнему космосу? 

– Видел. Я его читаю. 

– Стив… 

– Что? 

– Стив, ты опять? Сколько раз тебя уже заворачивали со вступительных? Тебе, по-моему, во всех университетах отказали. Ты решил умереть, что ли? Так есть и более приятные способы. 

– Бак, – Стив вздохнул. Он правда любил Баки, но иногда тот бывал жутко надоедливым, особенно когда дело касалось здоровья Стива. – Я просто не могу иначе, понимаешь? Я всю жизнь мечтал, что полечу в космос. Пусть даже не пилотом. 

– Есть ведь и другие профессии. 

– Я знаю. Но я не могу сдаться. Так что придется тебе дождаться меня. Может, мы еще будем вместе в одной команде. 

Баки не дождался, он закончил образование раньше, чем Стив принял участие в экспериментальном лечении доктора Эрскина. Нашел работу и почти не бывал на Земле.   
А Стив так и не смог ему признаться, скорее наоборот – избегал общения. Он знал, что Баки сделал бы для него все. И боялся, что тот скажет «да», только чтобы сделать его счастливым. Только потому что Стив вряд ли сможет сблизиться с кем-то еще. Стив не хотел таких одолжений. А сам Баки никогда не намекал, что желает чего-то большего. После эксперимента доктора Эрскина Стив мог бы признаться – одна из его проблем была бы решена. Но сыворотка тогда не просто излечила его, она полностью изменила его тело. И он чувствовал себя так, словно оно стало чужим, и долго не мог прийти в себя. 

Выздоровев, он планировал сделать Баки сюрприз. Поступил все-таки в университет, сдал экстерном экзамены. После окончания учебы был принят в штат своего первого корабля, потом дослужился до капитана… А дальше случилось… то, что случилось. 

Если бы Стив знал… 

Три года прошло, а он так и не смог смириться. И не смог ни с кем завести отношения, даже мысли такой допустить не мог. 

Он как воочию видел свой дружеский разговор с Шэрон, который состоялся после окончания их сеансов. 

– Вся твоя проблема, Стив, в том, что ты не умеешь проигрывать. Нельзя все время одному тащить свою ношу, иногда ее нужно бросить. И позволить другим людям нести ее. Ты не умеешь принимать чужую помощь. Но этот мир гораздо лучше, чем ты думаешь, просто попробуй. 

– Но я умею. Только это должен быть подходящий человек. 

– Похоже, не часто тебе такие попадаются. 

Шэрон нравилась Стиву. Такая сильная, гордая, с несгибаемыми моральными принципами. 

Но он никогда не думал о том, чтобы начать встречаться с ней, даже если бы их не связывали отношения «психолог – клиент». Когда он смотрел в ее светлые глаза, то видел свое собственное отражение. Это было бы слишком странно – все равно что завести отношения с самим собой. Хотя они, наверное, хорошо бы понимали друг друга. 

Он иногда думал о Пегги. Она была бойкая, смешливая, называла Стива упрямым засранцем, когда они были наедине. Гордо поднимала подбородок, когда злилась на Стива. 

Вот только смех ее… Так смеялся бы Баки. 

Когда Стив смотрел на Баки, он видел весь мир. 

Пожалуй, он до сих пор его видел.

*** * ***

– Выходит, Стив, твоя проблема в том, что ты не можешь принять потерю друга. Не можешь рассказать немного больше? Что мешает? 

– Я не смог сказать ему кое-что важное. 

– И почему же? Ты не выглядишь человеком, который отступает перед трудностями. 

– Я боялся потерять его. 

После сеанса Стив вышел немного оглушенный. Ему трудно было разобраться со своими чувствами, но все же стало чуть легче. 

Сэм предложил ему попробовать одну из методик, при помощи которых неплохо решались подобные проблемы. 

Техника замещения, во время которой Баки отводилась роль заместителя, а Стив мог получить новый опыт в безопасном пространстве. Узнать, как выглядела та или иная ситуация со стороны, и приобрести новую модель поведения. От Баки требовалось только проговаривать свою точку зрения во время диалога. 

Остаток сеанса Стив и Баки на пробу разыгрывали сценки из прошлого, помогающие Стиву понять, как Баки бы отреагировал, чтобы Стив смог подобраться к волнующему его вопросу. 

К примеру, они разыграли сцену их знакомства, и Стив узнал о себе много нового. Столько лестных эпитетов от Баки он не получал даже на свои дни рождения.   
Времени у них на анализ и решение проблемы было где-то полтора месяца, пока не закончится виза. 

Дни потянулись своей чередой. 

Стив ходил на сеансы вместе с Баки. Иногда они проводили их вместе. Иногда Баки сидел, слушая в наушниках музыку, в то время как Стив объяснял Сэму, почему он не может сделать то или другое. 

Попутно Стив составил себе график с расписанием Всех Вещей, Которые Нужно Успеть Сделать. Отметил в нем места, которые хотел бы посетить. Отвел время на рисование. Он пытался согласовать график с Баки, но тот только поднял его на смех. Сказал, что ему все равно, чем будет заниматься Стив, он не против всюду таскаться с ним. А для личного времени достаточно Наташи. С ней Баки на удивление спелся. Они не часто встречались, Баки не хотел обременять Стива лишний раз, но вели оживленную переписку. 

И Тони, конечно же, Тони. 

Он вклинился в любовно составленный Стивом график и занял там почти все свободное место. 

 

Баки в очередной раз отправил Наташе длиннющее сообщение. Стив не спрашивал, о чем они переписываются, хотя ему и было любопытно. Но он хотел, чтобы у Баки было хотя бы какое-то подобие частной жизни. Раз уж теперь они не разделимы. 

– Смотри, не заморочь девушке голову. – Стив навис над Баки со спины, положив подбородок ему на голову, и старался не коситься взглядом в экран. – Рано или поздно придется прощаться. 

– Не заморочу, она знает. Она такая же. А ты как думал? – Баки дернул плечом. – Слезь, тяжелый же. 

– Да ну, – Стив хмыкнул и отодвинулся. – Такая же? Я думал, они оба люди. 

– А то не видно. 

– Что не видно? 

– Стив, – Баки развернулся к нему вполоборота. – Ты правда не замечаешь разницы? 

– Разницы? – озадачено переспросил Стив, чувствуя, как начинает ускользать нить разговора. 

– Вот тупица, – Баки вновь уткнулся носом в старкфон. 

– Эй, серьезно. Что я не понимаю? 

– Тебе что, правда не страшно? 

Стив промолчал, понимая, что в третий раз переспрашивать будет немного слишком. 

– Ладно, я, ко мне ты привык и меня ты хотел видеть. Но призраки… Мы ведь как неживые, всегда есть что-то… не такое. Честно, я в зеркало боюсь смотреть. Это же видно. 

– Мне ничего не видно. 

– Ну да, я забыл. Ты ничего не боишься. У тебя отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. 

– Теперь и вправду не боюсь. 

Все самое страшное уже случилось. Хотя нет. Было еще кое-что, чего Стив боялся и не мог сам себе признаться в том, чего боится. 

Ответа Баки. 

Больше всего он боялся, что не сможет сдаться и принять его. Будет пробовать снова и снова, потому что он чертов упрямец. Начнет биться головой в закрытую дверь. 

Или, что хуже того, не сможет оставить Баки. Такое бывало, не все справлялись. 

Кто-то оставался на Солярисе. А кто-то пытался покинуть планету вместе с фантомом и получал в остатке комок студенистой массы. Стив не хотел такого ни себе, ни Баки. 

Конечно, был еще Сэм, и разговоры с ним сильно помогали. Стив стал лучше разбираться в себе. Но, видимо, пока этого еще было недостаточно. 

Стив не знал, почему это все для него так трудно. Но, наверное, Баки было не легче. 

– А было бы неплохо, – слова Баки вдруг прозвучали непривычно серьезно. – Я не тот, кого ты знал. Стив, ты обманываешь сам себя. 

– А кто тот? Бак, посмотри на меня, – Стив обхватил Баки за плечи, не зная, как еще выразить, что он думает. Как добавить себе убедительности. – Посмотри, то, что ты видишь… Моя ДНК полностью изменилась, но тебя же это не волновало? И я сам не остался прежним. Можешь ли ты мне сказать, являюсь ли я Стивом Роджерсом, которого ты знал? Бак, ты – нечто большее, чем набор нейтрино. 

– Вот и узнаем, Стиви, – неожиданно мягко поставил тот точку в разговоре. 

– Что? – переспросил сбитый с толку Стив. 

В окно постучали. 

«Доступ ограничен. Разрешить доступ?» – нежный голос системы безопасности разлился из динамиков. 

За окном выделывался – иначе не скажешь – Тони. Его новый серебристый с синими вставками костюм плотно облегал фигуру и выглядел значительно легче, чем предыдущие версии. Тони демонстративно вскинул руку вверх, удерживая равновесие с помощью репульсоров на ногах и другой руке. 

Стив только вслух простонал: 

–Тооони, – и добавил. – Разрешить. 

Истончившаяся пленка льдистого стекла разошлась перед Тони, пропуская его внутрь. А затем, нарастая снова, закрыла проход. 

– Тони, чем тебе двери не угодили? 

– Скучно и долго, – он фыркнул, как бы говоря, что пользоваться дверью – это глупая формальность. А потом перешел сразу к делу. – Мне нужен твой Баки. Его рука, протез. Это вроде бы механизм, но действует она как живая, настоящая рука. Я хочу посмотреть, что внутри. Это могло бы продвинуть наши технологии в области протезирования. 

– Тони, я не могу решать за Баки. Это ты должен узнавать у него самого, хочет ли он. 

– Я уже узнал, он согласен. Тебя я спрашиваю, потому что вы у нас неразлучная парочка. Если ты будешь против, не тащить же мне тебя силой. 

Стив глянул на Баки, тот пожал плечами. 

– С чего бы мне быть против. 

– Вот и отлично. Если не занят, то приступим прямо сейчас. Интересно, смогу ли я ее вообще разобрать. 

– Я не занят. 

– Подбросить до меня? Мой костюм выдержит двоих, я проверял. 

Стив скептически посмотрел на Тони. Если бы он был один, то еще ничего. Тони как-то прокатил его на себе, правда тот костюм был побольше, массивнее. На этом вдвоем явно будет неудобно. И Тони выглядел в нем таким хрупким. 

– Спасибо, но нет. Лучше возьмем напрокат аэроцикл. 

На лице Тони проступило легкое разочарование. 

– Как знаешь. Тогда жду у себя в лаборатории. 

Может быть, аэроцикл не был таким быстроходным и маневренным, как костюм Тони, но зато сидеть в нем вдвоем было не в пример удобнее. Свои костюмы Тони пока еще не выпускал в массовое производство, стремясь сделать их максимально безопасными, легкими и подвижными. Короче говоря, похожими на обычную одежду, только с расширенным функционалом. 

В лаборатории Тони уже все было готово к принятию «гостя». 

– Стив, приткнись где-нибудь в углу, – скомандовал он, потом указал Баки на кресло, опутанное проводами неизвестного назначения. – А ты давай сюда. Для начала попробуем ее снять. Обезболивающее не предлагаю, все равно не поможет. 

– Вряд ли я что-то почувствую, – Баки послушно сел в кресло. 

Стив втиснулся между какой-то штукой и чем-то совсем непонятным. Подкативший робот услужливо предложил список развлечений для гостя, но Стив благоразумно отказался.   
Тони, нацепив специальные перчатки, легонько постукивал по плечу Баки, изучая место стыка. 

– Вот так, – довольно сказал Тони, когда отошла одна из пластин. 

Стив закрыл глаза. Он-то как раз не был готов увидеть оголенную плоть. Главное, что Баки не будет больно. Не должно быть. 

Послышался шум, Тони несколько раз сдержанно выругался. 

– Ага, – Тони поскреб чем-то и снова выругался. 

Баки изумленно охнул. Стив открыл глаза. 

– Ну не красотка, ли? – Тони аккуратно положил руку на стол. 

Баки выглядел полностью в порядке, разве что чуточку растерянным. 

– Мне позвать регистратора или написать Пеппер, что она в отставке? – Стива бесконечно развлекало трепетное отношение Тони к механизмам. 

– Лучше сразу в морг. Пока не изучу ее, я для всех мертв, – Тони увлеченно выкладывал на стол приборы, пока неожиданно не отпрянул. – Ох ты ж. 

Рука, перебирая пальцами и вскидывая пластины, потихоньку ползла. К Стиву. 

– Жуть какая, – Баки невольно выдал свое отвращение. – Она как живая. Почему она к тебе ползет, а не ко мне?

– По-моему, это скорее забавно, – Стив подошел ближе, и рука успокоилась. 

– Любопытно, – Тони пристально рассматривал руку, будто ожидал, что та еще что-нибудь выкинет. – Я думал, что она как одежда идет отдельно от фантома. Стив, за тобой его брюки не бегали, нет? В таких обстоятельствах я бы не удивился. 

Тони на пробу накрыл руку эл-пленкой, высветившей схему устройства только у самой поверхности и примерный состав металла руки. 

Пока он изучал ее, Стиву приходилось терпеливо сидеть рядом, не отходя далеко, чтобы рука не начала опять шевелиться. Фиксировать ее было бесполезно, как часть фантома она обладала ужасающей силой. Стив потихоньку, чтобы не мешать Тони, разговаривал с Баки. Хотя Тони, верно, не заметил бы и взрыв в его лаборатории. Ковырялся он в руке не меньше двух часов, и вскрыл только верхний слой, прежде чем разочарованно вздохнуть. 

– Так. Сделаем вот что. Сегодня пока только проанализирую ее, а потом присоединю обратно. Иначе вы тут надолго задержитесь. На досуге подумаю, как лучше, а полностью разберу в следующий раз, так меньше времени потратим. И заодно для твоего приятеля сделаю подходящий протез взамен этого. Но результаты исследований придется проверять вместе с ним. 

Детали полуразобранной руки за Стивом, к счастью, не ползли. Иначе бы ему вместе с Баки и вовсе пришлось дневать и ночевать у Тони. Баки, к слову, безропотно позволял Тони исследовать свое взаимодействие с прототипами. Они не были так хороши, как оригинал, но работали вполне сносно. 

А к руке у него почему-то вдруг выявилась неприязнь. 

– Она как чужая, – пояснил Баки Стиву. – Я сам как чужой. Смотрю на нее и думаю, неужели я такой же? Так страшно. Как бы я хотел, чтобы вернулся тот, прежний. Чтобы он мог позаботиться о тебе. Каким он был? Насколько сильно мы отличаемся? 

Стив молча похлопал Баки по плечу, а потом положил на стол пару леденцов с его любимым вкусом. Как будто загодя заготовил. 

– Какую тебе? 

– Без разницы, одинаковые же, – Баки слегка успокоился. Взял одну наугад, развернул обертку. 

– Вот и я так думаю, – Стив взял себе вторую. 

Баки поднял на Стива взгляд, в котором отчетливо читалось: «Ах ты придурок». 

– Я взял первую, что под руку попалась, – он задумчиво повертел в руках обертку. – А ты бы какую? 

– Обе? Люблю сладкое. 

Баки поперхнулся конфеткой: 

– Это прозвучало... жарко. 

– Что? Ты про леденцы? 

– О, даааа, – протянул Баки, неожиданно широко улыбаясь. – Про леденцы. 

Обычно Стив был не очень хорош в понимании намеков и не искал подтекста в словах, но здесь только отмороженный не понял бы, что Баки имел в виду. 

Пульс вдруг дал бешеный скачок. Это был шанс на миллион. Все эти разговоры с Сэмом про доверие, про нерешительность, про прекращение чтения чужих мыслей должны были когда-нибудь дать результат. 

– Баки, – Стив начал, чувствуя, что если сейчас замолчит, то вообще никогда рот не откроет. – Бак. Кошмарно глупо говорить об этом сейчас. Но я хочу сказать тебе это. Я люблю тебя. Очень давно. 

Он даже уже не боялся больше. Пожалуй, Стив был счастлив. Любовь, которая затапливала его все это время, наконец-то нашла свой выход. 

– О, Стиви, – Баки протянул фразу именно с той интонацией, с которой обычно говорил «ну ты придурок». – Какие еще откровения услышу сегодня? Может, еще что скрываешь? 

– Да все. Больше ничего. Ты не должен давать мне ответ, если не хочешь. 

– Но я хочу, – он вдруг тихо пропел:

| 

«О, ангел, земной ангел 

Пожалуйста, будь со мной. 

Мой дорогой, 

Любимый все время, 

Я просто дурак. 

Влюбленный в тебя, твой Ба-ак.»[*](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth_Angel)  
  
---|---  
  
– Ты тупица, – Стив закрыл лицо руками, борясь со смущением и смехом одновременно. – Я не знаю, почему я вообще люблю тебя. 

– Потому что я красивый, – убежденно ответил Баки. – А я надеялся, что буду первым. Наташа мне говорила. Но я так боялся, что наврежу тебе. Вот последнее, чего я хотел бы, так это чтобы ты тут застрял вместе со мной. 

– Не волнуйся за меня. Я сделал, что хотел. И услышал, что хотел. Даже если… Даже если твои чувства навязаны Солярисом из-за моих мыслей о тебе. Это неважно, я уже рад. Мне ничего не нужно, я только хотел, чтобы ты знал. 

– Солярис тут ни при чем и твои мысли, прости уж, тоже. Помнишь пустое сообщение? Я хотел признаться тебе, но не успел. Только подумал об этом. Я помню это. Я любил тебя тогда. И люблю сейчас, ничего не изменилось. Ты дурак, если думаешь, что твои чувства на меня повлияли. Ты знал уже все это, просто не осознавал. Все у тебя в подсознании, Стив, – Баки резко подался вперед, обхватив ладонями голову Стива. – Мой ответ – да. Мой, ничей больше. 

У Стива мелькнула мысль о правильности своего поступка. Но теперь какая уж разница. 

– Можно я тебя поцелую? – он хотел попробовать эти отношения. Даже если придется расстаться, все равно хотел. Хотел сделать все, что мог. 

– Спрашиваешь, – Баки как будто этого и ждал. Сам потянулся, прихватывая губами губы, раздвигая их. Стив приоткрыл рот, позволяя углубить поцелуй, скользнул языком внутрь. На какое-то время потерял себя, даже не заметил, как оказался на ногах, чуть не опрокинув стол. Только чувствовал, как горит кожа в тех местах, где они соприкасались, снова и снова. 

Он неловко оглаживал плечи и спину Баки, боясь сделать ему неприятно, не так. Не знал, куда деть себя, пока Баки не положил его руки себе на бедра. И недвусмысленно потерся об него, медленно, волнообразно. Стив чуть не задохнулся, ощущая телом чужой стояк. Стиснул Баки покрепче, прижимая к себе, не желая прерывать прикосновение. Застонал, когда Баки принялся целовать его шею, чуть засасывая кожу, оставляя отметины, исчезавшие почти моментально. 

Баки без церемоний расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах Стива, пальцем погладил член сквозь ткань белья. Легонько, даже почти невесомо, но Стиву и этого хватило, чтобы чуть не кончить. 

– Одежда, – произнес Баки, оторвавшись от него и жарко дыша, поминутно облизывая алый рот. – Много. 

Стив молча стянул с себя майку, в три секунды избавился от джинсов вместе с трусами. Баки последовал его примеру, не отрывая от Стива какого-то шального взгляда. Голодного, будоражащего кровь. Наверное, Стив сам смотрел так же. 

Баки демонстративно провел языком по пальцам, а затем указательным коснулся соска Стива. Мокро, скользко обвел вокруг ореола. Сжал затвердевший сосок, чуть оттягивая. Стив положил руку сверху. Ему как будто не хватало воздуха. 

– Слишком быстро? – спросил Баки. 

– Очень сильно. – Слова с трудом выталкивались. – Ощущения. 

– Какой чувствительный, – Баки улыбнулся, посмотрел искоса, из-под ресниц. – Мы можем пройти все постепенно. Пробовать понемногу, времени хватит. 

– Да. Да, – Стив сделал бы что угодно для Баки, был готов окунуться в близость плоти к плоти, хотел этого. Но все было внове из-за Баки, из-за всего, Стив терялся из-за обилия эмоций. – Лучше медленно. 

Баки снова привлек его к себе, жадно целуя. Звездочки на полу кружились вихрем, пока они шагали с места на место, как в вальсе, пока не дошли до кровати. Баки упал на нее. 

– Хочу, чтобы ты потрогал меня, – и раздвинул ноги. Улыбнулся краешком губ.   
Стив с силой огладил его бока. Наклонил голову, целуя грудь, чувствуя, как та поднимается и опадает в неровном ритме. Языком потрогал соски, в то время как пальцы рисовали круги и волны на внутренней стороне бедер Баки. Тот в ответ стонал его имя, цеплялся за него руками, сжимая до боли. 

Стив выпрямился, приподнимая бедра, скользя членом по члену. Осторожно взял сразу оба в руку. 

– Давай, – попросил Баки. 

И Стив задвигал ладонью быстро, ритмично, сходя с ума от полноты ощущений. Почувствовал легкую пульсацию, когда брызнуло теплым и белым меж пальцев. Баки замер с каким-то растерянным выражением лица (будто удивился, что все это с ним), которое тут же сменилось удовлетворением и нежностью. Стив кончил следом, навалившись на Баки. 

Перекатился на бок, сплетаясь с ним руками и ногами. Больше ничего не хотелось. Осталось место только ленивым поцелуям. Они еще все успеют. 

 

Стив, все еще разгоряченный после утреннего секса, тяжело дышал, пока Баки обтирал его простыней, оставляя белесые полосы. Те быстро впитывались и исчезали, но Стив все равно чувствовал себя немного неловко. И до душа дошел бы. И в душе бы тоже. 

На этот раз они продвинулись дальше, до проникновения пальцами. Стиву понравилось, возможно, эта позиция будет его любимой. Но он решит, когда будет с чем сравнить. А Баки вроде был доволен любой. 

Стив переплел пальцы с пальцами Баки, притягивая его к себе. Некоторое время они так и лежали тихо, слушая только дыхание друг друга. Пока Стив не спросил: 

– Ты мечтал когда-нибудь о том, какими бы были наши отношения? 

Ему, как всякому влюбленному, удостоверившемуся во взаимности, хотелось говорить только о чувствах. 

Сам Стив, конечно, мечтал. О том, как начнут встречаться. Представлял, как на далекой дикой планете останутся одни, без средств связи. И Стив спасет Баки, будет волоком тащить до звездолета, поделится последним глотком воздуха или еще что-нибудь в этом же роде. А после все произойдет само собой. Смешно и нелепо, наивно. Баки спасаться не желал, и наяву происходило скорее наоборот. Стив вечно влипал в неприятности, как только находил их. И Баки всегда был рядом. 

О сексе Стив тоже думал, и много, особенно в подростковый период. Ну, во всяком случае, тут фантазии не слишком разошлись с реальностью. 

– Честно? – Баки нежно погладил плечо Стива. – Я больше мечтал о том, как ты поправишься. Хотел даже в генетику пойти, если бы ты не подпалил меня своей «звездной болезнью». Ты так горел космосом, что я специально пошел в бортмеханики. Думал, вырастем оба и будем вместе летать. Хотел, чтобы тебе было на кого опереться. Так оно и вышло, да? Недолго, но все же. Впрочем… Я как-то думал. Когда увидел, какой была Пегги до операции. У тебя определенно есть тип, Стив. Мне повезло, что я встретил тебя раньше. Я навоображал тогда себе ерунды всякой, представлял себя женщиной. Считал, что девушки тебе нравятся больше. Так боялся сказать, что люблю тебя. Думал, вдруг согласишься от отчаяния. 

Стив молча его поцеловал. 

Баки вздохнул: 

– Сэм нашел бы, что сказать по этому поводу. Завтра пойдем к нему? 

– Да. На три часа назначено. 

– А сегодня? Что там в твоем графике? 

Стив мысленно посчитал дни. 

– Рисовать, наверное, буду. Я наметил одно интересное место. Слетаем вечером? Правда, там океан близко. Тебе плохо не будет? 

– Вряд ли. Когда он близко, только мысли плывут, иногда в голове все мутно. А так я буду в порядке. 

 

Пирс Александра считался самой высокой точкой твердой поверхности Соляриса. Он входил в туристическую зону, поэтому был окружен куполом искусственного воздуха, пригодного для человека, но люди бывали здесь нечасто. Даже небольшая формация могла достигать высоты раза в три большей, чем этот клочок суши. Тогда он оказывался окружен густой плотной стеной грозового неба, покрытого рябью красноватых отблесков или голубых просветов, и рассмотреть что-либо становилось невозможно. Но в хорошие дни отсюда было видно океан далеко вокруг, к тому же пирс не менял своего местоположения, выгодно отличаясь этим от города. А океан никогда не заползал за границу суши. И все это более чем подходило Стиву для работы над артом. 

Он установил планшет на подходящем выступе и включил его, пока Баки, помогая ему, доставал из сумки краски. 

Ему повезло, океан возле пирса был почти спокойным, и только в отдалении возвышались формации правильной кубической формы, хаотично нагроможденные друг на друга, точно разрушенная башня из детских кубиков. Подобные формации могли оставаться неизменными более чем на неделю, что полностью устраивало Стива. 

Рисовать Стив предпочитал стоя, ему казалось, что в другом положении движения сковываются, и он не может полностью контролировать направление руки. Он набрал краски, на пробу мазнул. Краска тягучей нитью застыла в воздухе ровно как надо. Затем он убрал ее обратной стороной кисточки. 

– Не заскучаешь? – спросил он, одновременно компонуя элементы композиции арта и намечая тон. 

– С чего бы? Мне нравится смотреть, как ты работаешь, – отозвался Баки. – На крайний случай у меня есть старкфон. 

Баки всегда считал рисование почти волшебством, чем ужасно веселил Стива. Стив не был таким уж впечатляющим художником. При нынешнем направлении искусства в артах ценилась прежде всего эмоциональная насыщенность, позволявшая зрителю чувствовать настроение самой картины, а не только свои собственные впечатления от нее. Но Стив мог сделать не слишком много. Сложные противоречивые эмоции давались ему с трудом, все, что у него было – это настоящая, неподдельная искренность. К тому же он был немного консервативен и не следовал радикальному направлению, полностью отрицавшему форму. Ему нравилась живопись как таковая, работать только чувствами ему казалось довольно скучным. 

Наверное, отчасти потому что он был влюблен в цвет, тот волновал его сердце самим своим наличием больше, чем любой сюжет и любая идея. В детстве из-за болезни он порой не мог различать цвета, и это казалось ему таким же несправедливым, как существование бешеных рачков-убийц, различающих двенадцать основных цветов. 

И, может быть, Баки был прав. 

Современные технологии позволяли рисовать в трехмерном пространстве, но с любого ракурса они казались 2D-шными, объемными только в рамках классической живописи. С течением времени, даже после того, как художник закончил свою работу, изображение могло видоизменяться согласно незримым процессам и заложенным чувствам автора, так что в итоге работа выглядела совершенно иначе, чем изначально. Мог поменяться сам смысл, концепт. 

Разве не волшебство? 

Это было заслугой не Стива, но того, кто придумал такую технологию. 

Стив почти полностью покрыл пространственное поле планшета и собирался углубиться в детали, когда заметил, что Баки больше не следит за его работой. Стив не обратил бы на это особого внимания, если бы Баки не сидел с нечитаемым выражением лица, устремив взгляд на океан. Ему вдруг стало тревожно. 

– Баки? Ты в порядке? 

– В полном, – отозвался он. - Ты уже закончил? 

– Хорошо, – Стив успокоился. – Нет, мне еще долго. Поговоришь со мной? 

– Конечно. О чем? 

Стив ненадолго задумался: 

– Как художнику мне интересно… Когда ты смотрел на него, что ты чувствовал? 

– Не знаю. Ничего. Я ничего не чувствовал, только смотрел. А ты? Что ты чувствуешь? 

\- Я? Любопытство, пожалуй. Мне интересно, почему все именно так, а не иначе. А если говорить про эмоции, то… восхищение? Даже если я не понимаю смысла, я все равно восхищаюсь тем, что он делает. Это красиво.

– Вряд ли в его планы входило восхищать тебя. 

– Это точно, – Стив рассмеялся. – Но наверняка мы не можем знать. 

Баки улыбнулся и снова перевел взгляд на океан. Он разглядывал его не меньше пяти минут, прежде чем сказал: 

– Одиночество. 

Стив не стал уточнять, чье именно – океана или самого Баки. Возможно, это было одним и тем же. 

– Все. На сегодня все, – Стив закрыл планшет, сворачивая арт, и потянулся. – Уже даже ноги болят. 

– В отель? – спросил Баки, деловито уничтожая оставшийся после них мусор. 

– Можно погулять еще, – Стив пожал плечами. – Смотри, океан поднялся почти вплотную к земле. 

– Ему интересно, чем мы тут занимались. Самолюбивый, – пошутил Баки. 

– Я подойду ближе. 

Стив застегнул свой скафандр, надел на всякий случай шлем. Вдруг захочется высунуться за пределы действия купола. 

Океан вблизи выглядел точь-в-точь как расплавленный свинец, разве что потемнее. Стив осторожно сел на край выступа и опустил ноги, как сделал бы это на Земле. Он качнул ими, не встретив никакого сопротивления – океан, как и прежде, не желал контактировать с другими объектами, оставляя между собой и ними пустое пространство. 

Стив обернулся и помахал Баки: 

– Щелкни меня. 

Баки направил старкфон, но вдруг его лицо стало пустым и настороженным. Как в том случае, когда он находился далеко от Стива. Точно прислушивался к чему-то. 

– Стив, – позвал он. В интонациях его голоса чувствовалась неясная смутная тревога, быстро превращающаяся в панику. – Стив, уходи оттуда! 

– Что? 

Стив обернулся к океану как раз для того, чтобы успеть увидеть, как неожиданно выросшая почти в два раза формация потеряла равновесие. И обрушилась на него.   
Его сдавило со всех сторон, он потерял ориентацию в пространстве, и, честно говоря, он не знал, чего ему бояться больше – того, что кончится кислород, и он задохнется или что его утянет вниз, ко дну океана, сожжет в плазме или выпотрошит ему мозги. 

Он пытался плыть, но тягучая масса расступалась перед ним, и он загребал только пустоту. 

Он как будто бы медленно падал в глубокий тоннель. 

Дышать становилось все труднее, давление возрастало, у Стива помутнело в глазах, когда он вдруг почувствовал жесткую хватку – что-то тащило его, но разглядеть ничего не получилось. 

Стив потерял сознание. 

В голове шумело и хотелось блевать. По правде говоря, так плохо ему давно уже не было, и он с трудом осознавал себя. Только лежал и слушал свои вдохи, как раньше, как когда-то давно в детстве. Только умереть он больше не боялся. 

Где-то рядом что-то тихонько подвывало и всхлипывало монотонно и мерно, и каждый звук отзывался глухой болью в голове. 

Сти-сти-сти-сти-сти… 

– Замолчи! – не выдержал Стив и резко, почти рывком принял вертикальное положение. Чуть не упал, когда его снова замутило. Повернулся к источнику звука. 

У него перехватило дыхание от ужаса, сердце сжало острой болью. 

– Баки! 

Тот сидел, прислонившись спиной к аэроциклу, похожий на сломанную куклу. 

– Сти… – он протянул к Стиву руку, оплывшую и потерявшую форму, сквозь растекшуюся плоть просвечивали кости. Улыбнулся жутковатой улыбкой – лицо тоже оплыло, и среди смазанных черт только ярко выделялись глаза, неотрывно следившие за Стивом. 

Стив сглотнул комок в горле, переведя взгляд ниже. 

Ног у Баки не было. Вместо них колыхались сгустки пены, пытающейся снова принять форму. 

Баки отвернулся. Ему, казалось, было неловко от того, что Стив видит, какой он. Из чего он. 

– Ты спас меня, – сказал Стив, подходя к Баки ближе, усаживаясь рядом. – Снова. 

Это чего-нибудь да стоит. 

Стив снял шлем, закрыл глаза и прислонился к плечу Баки. Он знал, что им придется расстаться, но не думал, что таким образом. Призраки растворяются, если соприкасаются с Солярисом. То, что Баки смог его вытащить, уже чудо. Стив мог ответить ему только тем, что останется рядом. До конца. 

Он ни о чем не думал и только вслушивался в мерные хрипы, которые становились все тише, пока совсем не прекратились. Стив прижимался к плечу Баки, и все боялся заметить момент, когда оно станет рыхлым и опадет. 

Плечо под ним дрогнуло, и возле самого уха раздалось: 

– Выспался? 

Стив дернулся и открыл глаза. 

– Баки?! – тот выглядел полностью нормально и совершенно человеком. – Бог ты мой, ты жив! 

– Любишь ты драматизировать, – произнес Баки особенно мягко. – Технически я и не мог умереть. 

– Ты должен был исчезнуть, – Стив все еще не мог поверить своим глазам. 

– Да. Но я не хотел исчезать. Я не хотел сливаться с Солярисом. Я не мог себе этого позволить, ты бы погиб тогда. Может быть, я создан им, но я личность, у меня есть индивидуальность. Даже если не в полном объеме. 

– В полном, – Стив вдруг впервые за очень долгое время почувствовал легкость на сердце. 

 

– Чудесно, – скривился Тони. – Я рад за вас, но нет. Я не хочу в этом участвовать. 

– Тони, – когда Стив хотел, он мог быть очень упрямым. – Пожалуйста. Мне не к кому больше обратиться. 

– Я не собираюсь поощрять твои суицидальные наклонности. Он чуть не убил тебя. Еще немного, и ты бы поздоровался с моим отцом. 

– Это был не Баки, а Солярис. Баки спас меня. 

Стив не стал озвучивать, что совершенно не считал, что Солярис хотел убить его. Они с Баки пришли к выводу, что Солярис не осознавал свою или чужую личность как таковую. 

Для него не могло существовать понятие личности хотя бы потому, что он был единственным в своем роде. Баки интуитивно предполагал, что Стив просто понравился Солярису, потому что нравился Баки. Может быть, он хотел растворить его в себе так же, как делал это с фантомами. Но вряд ли об этом стоило знать Тони. 

– Твой Баки и есть Солярис. То, что его набор нейтрино вдруг стабилизировался вместо того, чтобы распасться, еще не значит, что он отдельная личность. Ты даже не можешь дать гарантии, что это не новый призрак. Ты вообще был тогда без сознания. 

– Он помнит меня, – просто ответил Стив. 

– Ладно, возможно, ты прав. Может быть, он действительно не просто слепок твоих воспоминаний, а что-то, претендующее на большее. Знаешь, что я думаю, Стив? – Тони махнул рукой, очерчивая большой круг. – Вся эта гребаная планета – огромное кладбище. Самое дорогое в истории человечества, изысканное, но кладбище. Это склеп. Люди приходят, общаются со старыми фотографиями и своими воспоминаниями и уходят. Не вижу никакого смысла в консервировании своих чувств, но не удивляюсь. Но ты!.. – Тони выразительно ткнул пальцем в сторону Стива. – Ты замахнулся на что-то большее. Что если Баки, твой Баки, вернулся, вправду вернулся, но не таким? Читал «Кладбище» Стивена? 

– Я читаю истории только с хорошим концом, – Стив пожал плечами, словно извиняясь. – В моей жизни было слишком много плохого. 

– Ладно. Чего ты хочешь от меня? – Тони посмотрел на Стива с явным раздражением. – Я не специалист по внеземным контактам. И даже если бы и был. С чего ты взял, что я смогу помочь тебе? 

– Ты можешь дать шанс. 

Человечеству пока еще не удалось разгадать, каким образом Солярис создает плоть фантомов, не говоря уже о чем-то большем, таком как создание мыслящего существа, идентичного человеку. Сами по себе нейтринные соединения крайне неустойчивы, и казалось нереальным, что их вообще возможно стабилизировать. И то, что призраки исчезали, едва покинув орбиту Соляриса, только сильнее подчеркивало их связь с океаном. Призраки не могли покинуть планету. 

Стив помнил концепцию ущербного бога. 

Но бог стал богом тогда, когда наделил свое творение свободной волей. 

Если Баки смог сам стабилизировать свою форму, может быть, у него есть шанс? Если чуть-чуть помочь. 

Тони – гений. 

У него получилось бы создать прибор, который помог бы сохранять устойчивость уже созданного соединения. 

– Черт бы тебя побрал, – четко и серьезно сказал Тони. – Я пожалею об этом. Соглашаюсь только из большой любви к тебе. И потому что мне интересно. 

– Спасибо. Правда спасибо. 

– А, оставь, – Тони вздохнул и взъерошил волосы. – Стив, почему все не так? Почему во всем обозримом космосе нет никого, кроме нас и этого одинокого разума? Почему мы ни с кем не можем найти контакт, даже с этой лужей? Мы как больные, что ли? Почему никто не хочет играть с нами в одной песочнице? 

– Не знаю. Может, потому что мы единственная малышня в этом дворе. Но где-то есть и другие. Должны быть. 

На самом деле Стив думал, что контакт был. С Солярисом – был. Они не понимали друг друга, как взрослый не понимает, что лепечет ребенок. И на самом деле еще вопрос, кто из них старше. 

Стив подозревал, что, изучая людей при помощи призраков, Солярис пытался осознать себя. Без внешнего наблюдения ему это сделать было бы сложно, все равно что атому пытаться понять, что он атом. А тут подвернулись люди. 

Но Стив находил крайне забавным то, что человечество в сущности тоже вышло из океана. 

– Хорошо, что я не выбрал себе профессию ксенолога. Понять микросхемы проще. Кстати, о микросхемах. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, но многого не жди, – Тони вернулся к просьбе Стива. – Я сообщу, когда что-нибудь придумаю. Как раз должен успеть к окончанию срока твоей визы. Все, давай, иди. Пока совсем не разбил мое бедное сердце. 

– Ты раньше разобьешь себе голову самостоятельно, – Стив обнял Тони на прощание. 

– Как все прошло? – Баки вытащил наушник из уха. 

Он остался возле двери дожидаться Стива. Тони, разозленный случившимся на пирсе, не желал его видеть. Подслушивать Баки не хотел, и чтобы было полегче, он только изредка заглядывал в лабораторию, находил глазами Стива и успокаивался. Сейчас он мог находиться намного дальше от Стива, чем раньше, но все равно ему было неуютно.   
Стив закинул руку ему на шею, притиснул к себе. 

– Пойдем. 

 

Они все обсудили еще задолго до вылета, обговорили все условия. Стив не хотел бы, чтобы Баки мучился, и делал то, что ему не нравится, из чувства долга. Если бы он не захотел, Стив никогда бы не стал настаивать, чтобы он покинул Солярис вместе со Стивом. Если бы Баки предпочел исчезнуть, Стив принял бы это. Но они оба решили, что стоит рискнуть. 

Единственное, Баки отдельно попросил Стива, если не выйдет, больше не пытаться вернуться на Солярис. Но Стив бы и сам не захотел. 

Вместе с Сэмом они разобрали все варианты событий: что будет, если ничего не получится и Баки исчезнет. Что они будут делать, если он не исчезнет. А в конце у Стива с Сэмом вышел странный разговор. 

– Ну давай, – Сэм крепко сжал руку Стиву. – Удачи вам обоим, а тебе в особенности.   
– Спасибо. Если вдруг возникнут проблемы, я знаю, к кому обратиться. 

– Ты будешь в порядке, – заверил его Сэм. Потом вдруг спросил. – Ты читал ту сказку Экзюпери? 

– Про мальчика и лиса? 

– Не совсем. Про мальчика и летчика. У меня тоже был друг… – и, заметив, как изменилось лицо Стива, Сэм тут же добавил. – Он и сейчас есть. Райли. В общем-то, я из-за него здесь. Однажды он принял решение участвовать в экспедиции на одно из солнц. Сам знаешь, как это бывает. Никакой вменяемой связи, только пару раз в месяц сигнал, что еще живы, и все. Лет двадцать мой друг проведет в самом пекле, а я даже не буду знать, в порядке ли он. Но я знаю, что пока он жив, он думает обо мне. И я думаю о нем. И те звезды… Они звенят и смеются. Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил. Вы с Баки не одно целое. Вы можете быть вдалеке друг от друга. Или порвать друг с другом и не общаться больше никогда в жизни. Но знание, что где-то звенят бубенцы, вас не покинет. Это помогает. 

 

Новый протез, собранный Тони, работал идеально. Баки заверил, что не чувствует никакой существенной разницы по сравнению со старым. А где-то внутри был встроен стабилизатор, лучшего места и придумать нельзя было. Его прототип был испытан на старой руке и сработал как надо. Правда, легкий флаер вернулся с орбиты в ужасающем состоянии, чудо, что вообще долетел. Видимо, рука пыталась пробить оболочку и отправиться к Стиву своим ходом, но, к счастью, корпус выдержал. 

Руку Тони потом разобрал и детали оставил себе на память. Сказал, что выкинуть их в Солярис всегда успеет. 

А Стив получил себе на память автограф Тони. Размениваться на мелочи Тони не стал и расписался прямо на одной из своих новых разработок. Прототип нанороботов, изнутри меняющий цвет кожи. Можно добиться любого оттенка. 

Стив не знал, будет ли внучка того старика в восторге, но в том, что это по-своему всколыхнет мир, не сомневался. 

Баки стиснул ремень сумки. 

– Я похож на долбанную русалочку, – пошутил он, но по легкому тремору живой руки было заметно, что ему не смешно. – Спас из воды своего принца, а в перспективе – шанс превратиться в пену. 

– У тебя есть преимущество, – серьезно сказал Стив. – Я люблю тебя. 

Обхватил рукой Баки за шею и глубоко, влажно поцеловал. 

– Как тебе поцелуй любви? 

Баки фыркнул: 

– Мокро. Как если бы два океана обменялись водой. 

Далеко в небе сверкал приближающийся старстарк.

**Конец**


End file.
